To love those who don't know
by iyada
Summary: Denmark is in a terrible accident that leaves him in a coma. Upon awakening he has no memory of anyone. Unfortunatly for all the nordics something sinister is hiding under the surface. This is a Norway x Denmark story. Don't like? Don't read. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**'Black. Black. Black. The entire world was made up of black. But what was black?'**

The man whose these thoughts belonged too groaned and slowly opened his eyes revealing a shade of piercing blue. His messy blond hair was circling his head almost in a halo as the man groaned again squinting his eyes against the harsh white light. 'white. White. White. But what is white?' slowly his eyes adjust to the brightness and he is able to look around the room he is in. 'it's a hospital.' his mind supplied. But why was he here? How did he get here? He didn't know. He rubs his eyes still bleary from sleep. Glancing around he saw the patient information clipboard. Reading over it it said that he had been in a serious car wreck and had been in a coma for two months. His mind slowly pulled up groggy pictures of a car and then an explanation for a coma. Confused he lays back down wishing his name had been on the clip board because he didn't remember that. Or anything about himself for that matter.

Suddenly the door opens slowly and a slim boy enters the room. He has blonde hair with a cross Barrett pinning some of it to the side. He also has sad looking eyes. His mind groggily pulls up a image of the boy. He knows him. He is sure of it. But he can't recall his name or where he knows him from. The boy has a vase of flowers in his hands. He sets the flowers down on the nightstand giving a weary sigh.

"h-hallo?" he calls to the boy, voice hoarse from disuse. The boy spins around his arm knocking the case to the ground with a resounding crash. The boys eyes are wide open in shock and he whispers

"Matthais?" his voice is shaking in disbelief.

The boys shock confused him. Unsure if the name the boy called was his or not he answered "um... Ja?"

The boy takes a brisk step towards the bed and leans over hugging him tightly "I thought you would never wake up." the boy says voice hoarse from tears unshed. The boy doesn't yet realize that something is terribly wrong.

Frowning deeply Matthais asks meekly obviously confused and a bit

Frightened, "why wouldn't I wake up...?"

The boy smiles tiredly pulling away from him. "you have been in a coma for two months. We thought you wouldn't wake."

Though Matthais had read the clipboard he was still extremely confused and looking for answers "coma?... But why?" his eyes wide a lot like a lost child.

The boy sighs, but still thinking this was natural for him he answers "you had a car wreck. Don't you remember? You went out with prussia. I don't know if you were drunk or not at the time but another drunk driver ran a red light and took out your car."

Matthais frowned again thinking hard but his mind kept drawing a blank.

"n-nej... I don't remember anything."

A worried look crosses over the boys face.

"Matthais. What's the last thing you remember?"

Matthais shook his head internally starting to freak out. 'why can't I remember anything?'

"I...I-I don't remember anything...a-at all..." he replies hoarsely

"ahhh. Forgive me I must have startled you." the boy takes a step back from the bed to give him some space. " your name is Matthais Kholer. And I am Lukas bondervick. It is nice too meet you. You had an accident where your injuries caused you to fall into a coma and apparently lose your memory." he explains quickly.

Matthais' face seemed to be etched in a permanent frown as he asks lightly

"I knew you right? Before the accident?"

Lukas nods curtly "yes but that is irrevelant. I will not expect you to be the same do not feel that I am here waiting for your memories to return. Our past doesn't matter merely the future. The impression you gain from me now is the one you should depend on. Do not feel obligated to a past you don't remember."

"but... I can't just not try to remember... I mean, it was my life, everything that made me 'me'... I can't just throw that away... I don't know how I'm supposed to be, the things I like the people I care about..." Matthais stared down into his lap trying not to show how depressed this made him.

"you relearn them. Maybe you will like the same things. Maybe you won't. If they will come back, it will be naturally. No amount of straining on your part will help that. I can try to help you gain them back by exposing you to things you once new but there is no guarantee that will work. You can't force your memories. So for now, you learn to live again." Lukas says all of this simply like its no big deal but inside a horrid desolate feeling of loneliness is starting to settle over his chest.

"but I will remember eventually right...? I won't stay like this?" Matthais asked looking up at Lukas hopefully. He felt weak and pathetic and it wasn't a feeling he liked.

"I do not know. Maybe they will and maybe they won't. That's why it's important for you to form your own opinions instead of trying to rely on those you don't remember."

Matthais stared at him not liking that answer one bit. Shouldn't this man be trying to cheer him up instead of depressing him this way? He goes back to staring at his lap thoughtfully.

Lukas announces "I will go speak to your doctors about checking you out and then we can discuss where you will live among other things as well alright?"

Matthais nodded again "alright... Tak..." he says softly. Lukas nods going out and speaking with the doctors before heading down to his car and making a call to Sweden

"Hej. Sve. We have a problem."

"wh't 's 't?"

"he doesn't remember anything. He's awake but he remembers nothing at all. Can you pick up ice and tino and come on over to my house to help out? That's where I'm going to take him. It's safest. Who knows what could happen if he stays here alone."

"ja I agree w' w'll see y'o s'n"

Save hangs up the phone and Lukas sits there for a few more minutes before heading back inside to finish checking Matthais out of the hospital.

Back in the room Matthais runs a hand down his face in frustration. All of this was a lot to take in. He had so many questions but he was unsure how to word them. Lukas eventually returns a set of the danes usual clothing in his hand.

"here you can wear these until we get to a store and figure out what you like ok?"

Matthais nodded, slowly sitting upright, his muscles quite a bit sore from sleeping for two months. Lukas steps forward helping him from the bed.

"do you need help dressing?"

Matthais nodded faintly "ja I might..." he replied. He hadn't expected to be this stiff. But truthfully he hadn't known what to expect at all. Once he is standing he glances down at the clothing flushing in embarrassment when he wasn't sure how to put them on.

Lukas notices this and swiftly undresses him and patiently teaches him how to work all of the different buttons and clasps. "there all done." he proclaims when he finishes. When Lukas glances up at Matthais it is to find his cheeks flushed from the embarrassment of not being able to dress himself. Matthais stands there feeling stupid for not being able to do the simplest things.

"Tak" Matthais says lightly trying not to let it show.

Lukas smiles up at him gently before pushing him back into a sitting position on the hospital bed. " don't worry about it. It's not a big deal nothing to be embarrassed about." Lukas then sits in the chair beside the bed and says slowly so as not to alarm Matthais. "I know that you have only really just met me but I think it's best if you come to live with me." he says gently.

Matthais nodded in relief "ja. I wouldn't know where else to go anyway." he admits with a wary laugh.

"I can show you where you used to live and you can pick out some things to bring with you if you like." lukas offers carefully as he helps him stand and they head toward the elevators. Matthais nods his head again "ja that sounds great to me." he says feeling relieved and grateful at this boys help for he still felt uneasy on his feet. They climb into the elevator and as it gives a lurch Lukas glances at his companion thinking ' well my life is about to get very interesting.'


	2. Lessons and a cello

**When the elevator stops Lukas leads him into the parking lot after picking up a medical bracelet at the front desk and helping him into the car. He shows him how to buckle the seatbelt before closing the door and walking around to the drivers side and climbing in. He glances at his passenger worriedly. The doctor had warned him that the car could cause a flashback of the wreck and Lukas wanted to be prepared in case something like that happened. He sees that Matthais is very tense but has said nothing. Lukas slowly begins the drive purposely avoiding the road the accident happened on to avoid any unpleasant memories.**

**From the moment Matthais had gotten into the car he has felt a terrible sense of deja vo. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. To try and combat this he stares out the window a blank expression on his face. He tried hard to remember why but it felt like grasping for strings and the dark. All it did was cause fear to swell up in his chest.**

**Lukas watched his passenger carefully as he drove the familiar streets to the once great home of the Dane. The car ride passes quietly but when Lukas pulls up to the familiar house and parks he looks at Matthais and asks "Hej? Are you ok?"**

**Matthais turns to face him quickly as if pulled out of deep thoughts. He looks over at Lukas confusion evident on his face. "j-ja I'm fine." he says his eyes showing that he was a bit freaked out. Lukas nods at him not showing the worry he feels so as not to freak Matthais out. Lukas gets out of the car and walks over to help him out leading the stumbling man onto the porch. He lets go of his arm for a moment to pull out the key that Matthais had given him years ago. He unlocks the door and leads Matthais in. **

**Matthais glances around the house curiously. The place felt familiar, kind of like Lukas' face but he couldn't actually remember anything about it. Lukas leads him up the stairs and into a bed room "this is your room. Grab anything you would like." Lukas sits on the bed and watches as Matthais examines the room before heading over to the dresser and beginning to pull out some simple clothing. Matthais spots a book tucked into the back corner of the top drawer as if hidden. Raising an eyebrow he curiously pulls it out. He flips through the pages and discovers that it is a photo journal of some sort. It had pictures both photos and sketches along with written passages that explained the pictures. Easily distracted as always he begins to read through the passages and look at the pictures. **

**Lukas is still sitting on the bed texting sve about housing arrangements and folding the clothes that Matthais has already picked out and packing them in a suitcase, he is more than willing to let his friend take his time.**

**After a moment Matthais turns to face Lukas taking a step toward him and holding up the journal for him to see. "is this mine?"**

**Lukas takes the book from him and starts flipping through the pages reading the various passage and glancing at the pictures. They all seemed to depict various events that all five of the Nordics had participated in. Some of the pictures were obviously hand drawn to depict events before cameras were invented. The written passages explained the event. All of the pictures looked as if they were taken or drawn secretly to catch the others at there most relaxed or natural poses. Or maybe matthais just hadn't wanted them too know he was sketching them. Lukas flips further into the book and discovers there are also a lot of pictures of just him in there. Blushing he snaps the book shut. "yes this does appear to belong to you." he admits before opening back up to a picture of all of them. He points at there family. "do you recognize any of them?"**

**Matthais frowned "sort of. It's like when I first saw you. I knew I knew you but I didn't know from where. Or how I knew." he shrugs a little in confusion.**

**"don't worry you will meet them all again soon alright?" Lukas responds quietly "do you want to take this with you?"**

**Matthais nodded eagerly "ja I do." he was relieved to find that he still had some link to his past no matter how small and couldn't wait to read more about his past. Lukas packs the book in with the clothing and then suggests **

**"you should look around the rest of the house and see if there is anything there you would like."**

**Matthais nodded "alright." He then walked out of the bedroom to explore this house that was his. Lukas goes over to the bedroom closet pulling out some extra luggage bags before zipping up the suitcase and heading down the stairs as well. On his way down luka stops at Matthais'' home office packing his paperwork and the companion journals to the one Matthais found. Lukas then goes an finds Matthais again an packs the new items he has gathered. While Matthais had been looking around he had discovered that he didnt actually know the function of many of the items in the house. So instead he just picked up a couple of books and photo albums. He figured that I he didn't know what it was for then it wasnt important. **

**Suddenly he stops staring into one of the side rooms which held a beuatiful cello on a Stand. He walks in and gently plucks at the strings.**

**"Did I play this?"**

**"Yes" Lukas replies stepping forward "I can teach you again If you would like" Lukas raises a hand gently touching the warm wood and is briefly distracted by memories of a better time when he and Matthais still got along and they would sit in this same room playing duets him on the violen and Matthais on the cello. **

**Matthais watches him for a moment smiling softly. He then nods his head and says **

**"Yeah I would like that alot... Is it to big to take with us?"**

**"No but it needs to be put in its case and properly insulated and we can't put anything on top of it." Lukas searches the room finding the case and the items needed before bending down and lovingly packing the instrument showing Matthais how to do it. Matthais watches intently quickly learning. He then gathers up all of the sheet music he sees in the room he figured he would need it all to help him relearn.**

**Lukas gently carries the instrument down to the car and they pack up the few bags of things matthais picked out. **

**As if suddenly remembering something Lukas runs back into the house. A moment later he reappears slipping a small box into his pocket before locking the door to the house and helping Matthais back into the car. Matthais gets into the car fidgeting a bit nervously. Something about being in this car just made him uneasy. Lukas notices an smiles at him making his voice and face as serene as possible **

**"Don't worry. I won't let you gt hurt. Just trust me ok?"**

**Matthais nods at him "yes I trust you."**

**lukas starts to drive. He randomly stops at stores to pick up heavy clothing for the harsher weather in Norway Lukas felt that Matthais would feel more comfortable in them if they were from his home country. As they travel through the diffrent stores matthais just follows silently going with the flow not really having any idea what he was doing. **

**When they finish shopping they continue the long drive Lukas being extra careful. After a while they reach the water and Lukas leaves matthais in the car as he procures a ferry for them to cross into Norway with. He comes back and expertly guides the car into the ferry. Matthais stares at the ferry in awe. He couldn't believe that they were able to put cars on a boat! **

**Lukas hides his smile behind a hand obviously enjoying his friends disbelief. Lukas turns the radio and slowly turns the dials exposing his friend to all of the diffrent genres of music to see what he would like.**

**Matthai enjoys all of the music though he feels more drawn to the metal and the classical music. When he tells Lukas this Lukas laughs at how that is two completly diffrent sides of a coin. Matthais looks confused at the analogy which just makes Lukas laugh harder. They then discover that matthais loves the dance pop music. On a whim Lukas changes the dial between not only genres but also the diffrent Nordic languages and dialects as well. Matthais to Lukas' relief understands it all. But when Lukas try's to get him to respond in the diffrent languages they learn he can't. He can only respond in Danish. This worries Lukas a little and when they reach the shore line he begins to teach him simple Norwegian words so that he will be able to communicate here. Sometimes Danish wasn't understood after all.**

**The ride is long so they have ample time to teach him many words. After a few hours they pull up to a large but relatively simple house. Lukas gets out stretching before walking over to assist matthais out of the car and up the steps. "You must be tired that was a long ride." Lukas comments**

**"Ja. A bit." Matthais agrees. But truthfully he felt more sore than tired. His muscles didnt seem to be used to such movement anymore. **

**Lukas opens the door "welcome to my home."**


	3. Journey to the past

When they enter the house Matthais is once again struck with the feeling that he should recognize the place. But unfortunately to his frustration he cannot call up any memories. Lukas watches him closely for any sign of recognition as he leads Matthais to the room that had always belonged to Matthais when he visited "this is where you will be staying so go ahead and rest up alright?" he says as he walks around the room showing him how to use the lamps and other various equipments. When he finishes showing him everything Matthais eases himself onto the bed before smiling up at the Norwegian

"Hej. Lukas. Tak. For everything." he says

"your welcome."

Lukas then makes his way downstairs and brings in all of his bags setting up the room hanging up all of the clothes and putting the books on the bookshelf. He then pulls out another instrument stand from his own closet and sets the cello up to get used to the different climate of the room. While Lukas is doing all of this Matthais lays in the bed and stares at the ceiling thoughtfully. Pondering, he wonders if his memories will ever come back and he really wanted to remember. More than anything. Once lukas has finished all of that he exits the room and texts Sweden to see how close he is.

'we are at The airport in Oslo. Come get us?' is the text he receives back.

Lukas steps back into the room, "Matthais? Are you still awake?" he whispers just in case he is sleeping.

"ja." is the reply the man never having fallen asleep but simply stared at the ceiling.

"I have to go to the airport to pick up my brothers. Will you be ok here alone?"

"ja I think so."

Lukas steps up the the bed and very gently brushes his fingers threw his hair and kissing his forehead "sleep well" he says quietly. Matthais nodded his head at the statement with a small smile on his face liking the sensations even if he wasn't sure why. Lukas then exits the room quietly enclosing the room in the dark and peaceful silence. Matthais closes his eyes and attempts to fall asleep.

Lukas makes his way downstairs locking up the house just in case and leaving his cell number by the phone In case he is needed. He then drives to the airport which is roughly thirty minutes away. When he pulls up he can see Sve, Tino and Emil standing outside of the airport. He pulls up to them gesturing for them to get in. They put there bags in the trunk and then climb into car with Emil in the front and the other two in the backseat Sve's arm protectively wrapped around Tino's shoulder.

Tino makes small talk and Emil's hand is on Lukas' knee silently lending him his support aware that this is much harder for his brother than he is letting on. When asked Lukas tells them the Danish mans condition and encourages them to speak in there home languages to try and readjust him to all the languages. All of them agree.

He pulls up to the house and they all enter the house chatting among themselves in the different languages.

"I will go see if he is awake. Stay quiet incase he is sleeping alright?" He demands he has just started toward the stairs when to his alarm he hears a strangled and panicked cry from the bedroom.

Shortly after Lukas had left matthais had fallen asleep. He began to dream and these dreams were strange. They were actually memories of events that happened right before the accident. Matthais recognizes Lukas. He appears to be aurguing with the smaller man but he is unsure why because there is no audio in the dream. This slightly confuses him.

Just before Lukas returned with the others the dream moves on to the accident itself. Matthais storms out I the house and crawls into a car with a man with a full head of silver hair beside him. He finds the silver hair slightly strange, ecspecially since he can't see the passengers face. This worries him a little but he starts the car anyway. He appears to be chatting with the strange passenger when they come upon a 4 way stop sign. Matthais slows down but he doesn't completely stop. They are halfway across the intersection when matthais notices the other car. The other car flies past the stop sign. It slams into the drivers side of the car with the only audio in the entire dream, a sickening crunch. Matthais snaps awake with a panicked cry sitting straight up in the bed and shaking with a cold sweat beading down his brow as he begins to hyperventilate. Suddenly he hers feet pounding on the stairs and the door to his room swings open revealing a flushed and panicked looking Lukas

"Are you ok?" He asks in a small voice a if almost afraid of the answer. The moment matthais' gaze lands on Lukas he feels his body start to calm. It is a slow process but after a few moment he is calm enough to speak "I...I-I remember the accident.." He mumbles slowly breathing out a shaky sigh which is part relief because he remembere something. He shakily raises an arm an wipes his brow on his sleeve taking slow deep breathes to try and calm himself even more. A deep frown passes over Lukas' face as he

Calms down as well. He steps ino the room moving over to the bed leaning down and giving him a small hug. "Do you want to talk about it?" He offer not really sure what he is supposed to do. Matthais leans into the hug wrapping his arms around Lukas gratefully.

"I-I don't know." He replies truthfully. He is unsure if he want to relive it again by speaking it. Lukas smiles a little glad that the hug seems to have soothed him

"alright. Do you want something to eat? And to meet my brothers?" He asks gently pulling away from the hug. Matthais nods lightly in response.

"J-ja... That would be nice."

Lukas nods and stands leading him down the stairs and into the kitchen where two blondes and a silver haired boy are sitting at the table. Matthais examines them and decided that one of the blondes looks to happy and the other obviously has no opinions on anything. Then his gaze falls on the silver haired boy. Matthai has to stiffle a gasp. In his dream he had not seen the face of his passenger. Just his hair color. Was it possible that this was the boy in the car with him? And if so why wasn't he injured like Matthais himself was?

The boy looks slightly alarmed as Matthais scrutinizes him. Lukas just smiles at the silver haired boy and gesture to the happy blonde "this is Tino." He moves on to mr. Blank face "this is Sverige Sve for short." And then finally the silver haired boy "and this is Emil." Matthais may have imagined it but he swore that Lukas' voice was warmer when he spoke about Emil than the other two. He also notices that he introduces them as completly strangers not expecting him to remember them at all.

Throughout the entire introduction matthais couldn't keep his eyes off of Emil. Finally he gives into the urge and asks "were you in the car with me?" The boy jumps a little seeming startled

"Umm n-no I wasn't."

"Oh, okay...sorry..." Matthais blushes a little turning away and taking a seat feeling a bit stupid for asking that. Luka on the other hand just gently pats his back.

"Gilbert was in the car with you." He says lightly as he moves over toward the stove to start cooking a simple dinner for the five of them.

"Gilbert?... Whose gilbert?" Matthais asks slightly bewildered. The name drew up a complete blank in his mind. He tried to fix the name to the silver head he remembered but that just made him remember the crash. "Is he ok?"

Lukas continues to cook thinking for a moment before responding

"Yes he is fine. He was in the hospital for a while bit he is out now and recovering stronger. He... I suppose you could say he was your best friend and drinking buddy."

Matthais nodds feeling unbelievable relieved to hear that his passenger was ok.

"We can go see him later on if you are feeling up to it." Lukas offers as he continues to prepare the simple Danish meal.

"Ja. I would like that."

Luka just nods mixing ingredient before the boy named Tino starts to chatter. It seems to be completely random as If his goal is simply to keep the other man talking to him.

Matthais chats with him but he feels a bit awkward not completely sure what all he should be talking about.

Thankfully Tino takes care of this problem by coming up with all of the topics himself. This helps as Matthais relaxes and lets Tino do most of the talking only responding to direct questions.

Eventually the meal is finished and Lukas sets the plate down in front of matthais hoping the familiar dish would jog his memory a little. He then serves himself and the others before squeezing himself Inbetween the other four making it five and a four person table. Matthais smiles fondly at him and thanks him for the food but he waits for everyone else to have there plates before quietly starting to eat. They eat quietly as well the little chatter there is is spoken in different languages and uttered softly as Lukas prefers. The atmosphere is very laid back and homey. As matthais listens to the others talk about little nothing's he absorbs the scenario mentally sketching it in his head. He was suddenly reminded of the book he found in the dresser, and all if the journal entries. His fingers twitch and he realizes that it is from the urge to sketch them all or to take a picture of the scene. Unfortunately he didn't have the available tools to preform either of these actions.

Lukas looks up noticing his diffrent demeanor.

"Do you need something?" He inquires lightly extracting himself from the table and walking over to gently touch his forehead checking for a fever. Matthais smiles softly at him his heart swelling at the almost constant worry this man seems to have for him.

"Nej. I'm fine."

"Ok but if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Lukas commands before squeezing back into his seat and continuing his meal. Matthais nods in agreement.

"Ok I will." He then continues eating as well finishing off the meal. They all finish there meal and retreat to there bedrooms. Emil goes to the room he spent his childhood in and Sve and Tino go into the guest room together.

Matthais lets out a soft sigh of relief when they have left which has Lukas curiously gazing at him as he does the dishes. Matthais was thrilled to remeet everyone he really was! But now he just felt quite a bit drained. Matthais watches him do the dishes and is oddly calmed by the action. He wonders if he used to do this alot. When Lukas is finished he offers him his hand and helps him up the stairs into the bedroom. Once there he begins to tidy up the room.

"Do you want a shower?" Lukas asks as his hand brushes over the sketch journal. Matthais watches hi hand for a moment before shaking his head.

"Ja that would be nice."

Lukas leads him into the adjoined bathroom and shows him how to work all the faucets and plugs. "If you need any help just call out ok? I will be in here cleaning." He gestures to the guest room. Matthais nods smiling again.

"Alright. Tak."

While matthais is in the shower Lukas looks through the journal an decides that he should get him a camera and a sketchpad tommorow. And maybe a new journal as well. Matthais is taking his shower slow and just relaxing under the hot stream. He is so distracted by his shower he doesn't even hear Lukas come in and leave fresh clothing on the counter. When he finishes he turns off the water climbing out and grabbing a towel drying himself off. He then gets dressed smiling at the gesture and walking out noticing Lukas engrossed in reading the journal.

"Anything interesting in it?" He asks walking over and sitting beside him on the bed. Lukas jumps blushing and snapping the book closed having been reading a passage from the Kalmar union

"Not really just a bunch of old history." He says lightly trying to remember that this isn't the same man he loves all those years ago.

Matthais nods. "So that book is basically my life from before right?"

"Essentially. It seems that the... Other you seemed to enjoy writing down every little thing that happened anywhere." Lukas responds slightly unsure how to state the words.

"Well it's all still me right? I mean, I don't remember but it has got to be up here in my brain somewhere. I bet reading through that might help me remember too."

"I suppose. Goodnight." Lukas says standing. "I hope you sleep well. I'm just in the next room If you need anything."

"Can I read the book?"

"Of course. After all it belongs to you."

Matthais smiles watching him leave and then starts to read through the passages starting with the most recent. About an hour passes when he hears a knock on the door.

"Ja?"

The door open and the silver haired boy they called Emil peeks around the door "may I come in?" He questions. Matthais nods setting aside his book.

"Ja sure."

Emil enters taking a seat on the bed beside matthais and glancing at the book.

"Oh. What have you learned so far?"

"Not much just some stuff when I was younger. I got to where we first found you though."

"Well obviously there is some hope for you yet if you haven't freaked out about that book spanning centuries and the fact that there are more that go back further. Like a series."

"I dunno... I somehow knew tht I wasn't normal... I don't know how to explain it, but as soon a I started reading through the book it felt... Normal."

"You are a country. Well kind of. You live a long as your country lives. You are Denmark."

"Ja I figured it was something like that... I mean how else could I be alive for 2 thousand years?" Matthais laughs a little

When he hears his laughter Emil gives a small smile. "Have you read the part where you are hopelessly in love?" He asks picking the book up and flipping through the pages.

"Hopelessly in love? With who?" Matthais responds shocked. He hasn't read anything like that!

Emil just smiles "who indeed? You will find out. If you have any questions and your uncomfortable asking Lukas you can ask me alright?"

Matthais just looks at him becoming more confused by the second "why would I be uncomfortable asking Lukas?"

Emil just smiles at him standing. As he walks out the door he calls out "good night brother." Leaving Matthais to sleep or read as he pleases.

"Goodnight." He mumbles back picking the book up and reading to curious to go to sleep now. Matthais reads through te entire volume an towards the end there is a section dedicated to Lukas alone. Hi cheeks tinged red as he read through the passages now understanding Emil's cryptic comments. Matthais thought about how hard this must be for the small Norwegian man, after all if they were as close as this book depicted then it must torture the man to have him so close but remember nothing. He lays awake for a long time thinking it over and eventually falls into a restless sleep.


	4. A shoulder to cry on

When morning comes lukas wakes up with a yawn and takes a shower before digging through some old boxes and finding an old camera and a sketch pad. Neither are of very high quality but they will do for now. Once he tracks down some pencils he makes his way over to matthais' room. He knocks on the door and waits. When no answer is forthcoming he enters the room. When he sees the Dane still sleeping he quietly makes his way over to the bed and smiles down at him, even though he smiles a brief flash of pain sparks over his features he quickly shakes it off and instead He presses a light kiss to his forehead before leaving the camera an sketch pad on the nightstand and exiting the room heading downstairs to prepare breakfast and clean a little.

Matthais doesn't wake until late in the morning. When he wakes he thinks that maybe he shouldn't have stayed up so late last night, but he had been so engrossed in his book that he had to finish it. He gives a tired yawn sitting up and rubbing his eyes. When he goes to stand he notices the sketch pad and camera on the nightstand. Sure that those hadn't been there when he fell asleep he picks them up examining them. He raises an eyebrow and heads out of the room calling out "Lukas?" as he searches for the quiet elusive man.

"yes?" is the response he hears from down the stairs. He sees luka turn the corner bringing him into view standing at the bottom of the stairs with a rag and some window cleaner "you called?" he asks. "I left you some breakfast on the table if you are still hungry."

Matthais walks down the stairs until he comes level. Or as level as he can with the shorter man. He has the camera in one hand and the sketch pad in the other. "did you leave these in my room?" he asks. He also wants to ask about the two of them but decided that now wasn't particularly the best of times.

"yes. I thought that you would like them. I heard that documenting things can make it easier. And not just like you did with the old journal. Everything new you see. Things that amaze you. Anything at all. I will go buy you a blank journal that you can put all the pictures in later." he says as he turns to continue cleaning.

Matthais nodded his head in understanding. "can you show me how to use this?" he asked holding up the camera. He wanted his first picture to be of the two of them, but he had no idea how to work the contraption.

Lukas gives a small smile almost chuckling as he takes the camera from him and shows him how to use it before taking a quick picture of the surprised look on the Danes face. Matthais grins broadly after he takes the picture "I want to take one of us together." he said, wrapping an arm around Lukas' shoulders to pull him close, grinning at the camera as he took a Picture of them both. Lukas give him a small smile for the camera.

"sorry it's not very advanced. It's an old one I had laying around the house." he shrugs a little.

"it's fine. No, it perfect." matthais smiles widely. "oh... I wanted to ask you about something... From the book..." he say lightly almost like it isn't a big deal.

Lukas suddenly feels a little nervous "yes?" he says leading him into the breakfast table setting him a plate.

"I read the part about the Kalmar union." Matthais continues lightly, sitting at the table. "were we together? I mean together romantically?..." he asks this nervously his face flushing he doesn't want to upset the other man.

"for a while yes." he answers slowly. "we broke up when I left the union. Emil tole me you never really got per it but I don't know. We were never together after that." he says carefully.

Matthais nodded feeling a bit better. At least Lukas didn't had to deal with losing his lover right? "so there was nothing between us before the accident? I just... I want to know where we stand you know?" he asked.

Lukas smiles at him gently "we Stand as we should. Two people who are getting to know each other. Remember? I told you that you dont have to try to be as you were before."

Matthais just sighed scuffing his hair a little. "ja, ja, I know I know... But I don't want to become someone new. I want to be me." he said slouching back in his seat. He just wanted things to be how they were in the journal. Sure some of the memories were sad but there was an underlying sense of family and warmth. Matthais wanted that.

Lukas smiles at him a little sadly. "you are you. Everything you were and are is still in there you don't have to work for it just relax and be yourself.

Matthais frowned "but how can I be myself when I don't know what it means to be myself? All I've got to go on myself is a name an a book I've written in for the past two millennia! But nothing in the book tells me who I am. It just tells me what I've done with you guys." the words 'and mostly with you' go unspoken between the two men as matthais runs a hand through his hair an down his face giving a tired sigh. "I just... It's just frustrating" matthais grumbles looking away from the smaller man.

"I know. But it will be ok. " Lukas says reassuringly "I've heard that reenacting things that have happened can help bring back memories. Maybe we can reenact some of the things we used to do together if you want to try that." Lukas then turns and starts to clean up the kitchen a stickler for making sure that everything was in its proper place. "and that's not the only book either. There are four more I believe we can go find them in storage if you would like. Sometimes when you were being really annoying you would leave a whole bunch o your stuff over here. When you never came to pick it up I ended up dumping all of it in the storage shed out back. I'm pretty sure the other journals are out there."

"but will those book be any more useful than the one I already have? I mean, I feel like I'm reading someone else's life going through those passages, someone who had been through good times and through hell with the people he cared about! And I have got nothing. ... Im just an empty brain with the same name as the person who wrote the book..." matthais almost growled out as he poked the food on his plate with the fork. The more he thought about his situation the more depressed over it he became. But he just didn't know what else to think about. He didn't have anything else in his brain to occupy himself with. Lukas looks worried as he washes the mornings dishes he has no idea how to respond

"maybe you should change your name then? Completely start all over? I'm sorry I really don't know how to help you. Gilbert might. He has raised a child with amnesia before."

"but I don't want to start all over! What if I do? And I make this great this great life, and then suddenly I get all of my old memories back ? How am I supposed to know what to do with myself then. I can't just forget my new life, but I couldn't just ignore my old one as well." matthais said a bit of irritation in his voice. Not that he was irritated at Lukas. He was grateful for all of the help he was giving him. He was just so frusterated with the situation and confused and it was driving him nuts.

Lukas feels crushing defeat settle over his chest before he shakes it of with an idea. "are you finished eating?"

"ja." matthais awnsers moodily.

"good. Let's go learn how to play the cello."

"what?" matthais looks confused at the sudden change of subject.

"it will help come on." Lukas leads him up the stairs an into matthais' bedroom pulling the cello down from the stand and patiently showing him how to sit in the chair. He then showed him what note was what and told him to practice these notes patterns that he had written down on the pages before exiting the room leaving matthais to practice. He then made his way down the hall to sve and Tinos room. The door was open so he just entered. They were sitting on the be chatting softly to each other, but the moment sve looks up and sees the darkness in Lukas' eyes he stands pulling him close to his chest and for the first time since the kalmar union, Lukas cried.

Eventually Lukas cries himself out an he thanks Sve before leaving him to take care of a shocked Tino. Lukas then returns to Matthais who proudly shows him the note patterns. Lukas adjusts how he is holding his bow a little but praises him before asking "I'm going to the store. I can get your new journal while I'm out. Do you want to come with me?"

Matthais nods standing and returning the cello to its upright position on its stand "ja I think I'll come. It might help to get out of the house for a while..."

Lukas nods on agreement before leading him downstairs grabbing his keys and leading him out to the car. Matthais hesitates a little before getting into the car. Now that he remembered the accident he was increasingly wary of getting into a car. Once in he buckles himself in quickly, wanting to be as safe and secure as possible for being in a moving death box.

Lukas gets in as well and as they pull out they see Emil waving at them from the garden. Matthais gives a small wave back. Lukas doesn't speak and he turns the music up In order to discourage talking. Instead Lukas muses on things he wished he had done. His biggest regret was not accepting Matthais proposals and all of his declarations of love before it was too late to do so. Though if Matthais ever got his memory back there was no way he was going to admit that. Once in town the go in and out a couple of stores collecting groceries and other essentials before heading into an art store "here. You can pick out your new journal here" Lukas comments absently leaving Matthais alone to look at the blank books as Lukas collects things for a different project he is working on. Matthas nods and finds a very simple black leather bound journal, he Waite for Lukas to return and when he did he handed it to him,

"I like this one."

Lukas nods putting it in the basket "do you need anything else?" he gestures around the store.

Matthais shook his head "nej. I don't think so." he replied docily.

Lukas nods and purchases the books along with quite a few other items that matthais didn't know the functions of. As they drove him Lukas thought about the trip. Throughout the entire thing matthais had simply followed along behind Lukas. Much like a child follows there mother. At this point he might as well be a child. He had no idea how to survive on his own. Lukas almost laughs when he realizes that he had been very kind to the other man. He hadn't snapped at him once and he had fallen into the roll of a mother almost automatically. He supposed that it aw because even before the accident being around matthais had been like taking care of a big overly hyperactive child. So he supposed that now it really wasn't that different. They make it back home safely and Lukas carries the bags into the kitchen, matthais following close behind, and starts to put the groceries away. Matthais watches him for a minute before speaking.

"anything I can help with...?" he asked. He really wanted to help his friend, even if he really didn't know what he was doing.

"sure." Lukas say gently showing him where everything goes in the kitchen. "thanks."

Matthais smiled as he helped thrilled that he wasn't completely useless. "your welcome." he says a hint of his old happiness back in his voice.

Once they finished putting everything away Lukas begins to teach him how to cook and to follow recipes and what to do if matthais ever needs to few himself while he is gone. They spend the rest of the day cooking and experimenting. Eventually the other three boys come into the room and help out showing matthais various simple foods from all of there countries. They enjoy eating the food thy make as well. As the day progress's Lukas' small smile comes back to his face. Matthais studiously learned everything he could about cooking, knowing it would be important for him once he went back to living on his own. He doubted Lukas or any of the others would want to babysit him for much longer. He also figured his newfound ignorance of the world must've been hard for them to deal with almost as much as it was for him. Matthais spent realize that luka will probably never actually let him go home but keep him here where Lukas can minuter his progress. After there impromptu lessons which extend past dinner time the five boys move into the living room. Four of them have various stacks of paperwork. Lukas' is bigger than the others for he is doing matthais country work as well as his own. They all fall silent, every now and then one of them will speak up asking the others there different opinions on things. Matthais sat in silence as he watched them all work, not really knowing what to do. He looked at the stacks of paper Lukas was working on, frowning a bit at how big it was. He figured it must have been his paperwork, since obviously he couldn't do much with it. He felt bad for Lukas. Because of his new handicap, the smaller man had to do a bunch of extra work in addition to taking care of him. He realized just how useless he was, slouching back in his seat, a thoughtful frown on his face. Matthais watches them work some more the feeling of guilt continuing to grow inside of him. Eventually the others retire to bed leaving lukas and himself the only two in the room "is there anything I can do to help?" matthais asked jut wanting to do something to help him. At this point anything to help would be better than being a complete waste of space. Luka smiles at him gently "no thank you. Unless you want to make me a cup of coffee." he says sweetly not showing how tired he is not wanting matthais to feel bad about him doing his work.

Matthais nodded eagerly and headed to the kitchen making his coffee. He instinctively makes Lukas' coffee black while adding creamer to his own. When he brings it back Lukas thanks him and stares down at the coffee shocked. How did matthais know how he drank his coffee? Watching him closely he continued his work until deciding they should retire to bed. The days pass much the same, they get up, they eat breakfast, they have there cello lessons, they eat lunch, they do whatever chores need to be done, they also have various reenactments for matthais memories, little progress is made, sometimes they have impromptu lessons, much progress is made, they eat dinner, and then the four do there paperwork with matthais wtching until the retire with lukas and matthais continuing to sitbin the living room until lukas decides to retire as well. Sve watches closely for the depression and darkness to appear in Lukas' eyes and when he notices it he pulls the other man aside and holds him while he cries. Unfortunately no one is there to do the same for matthais. Instead matthais copes by taking pictures of everything obsessively and drawing. He takes pictures of everything new that he sees and obsessivly fills his new journal with new memories and musings on his old pictures and sketches still center around his family as he is odly drawn to them. He also finds that he is terrified of them leaving him though he cant figure out why. He quickly fills the new joirnal and before longthey have to buy a new one. One night Lukas had worked himself to hard and when matthais returned from the kitchen with the cups of coffee he sees the smaller man asleep his head on his arms paperwork strewn all over the floor. Sighing matthais picks up the paperwork sitting it on a small table before picking up Lukas and carrying him to his bed. He laid Lukas down and tucked him in almost lovingly. While he does so he reaches a conclusion. Him being here just isn't good for the smaller man and I there is anything he doesn't want to do its hurt Lukas. He goes downstairs and finds a blank piece of paper and wrote out a note

Dear Lukas,

I'm writing this because I came to a realization today while you all were working. Until I remember things, I don't belong here. It's obvious I'm just making things harder on you. You shouldn't have to do all of my work AND babysit me. And that's why I'm leaving. Until I remember things, I'm just going to make it harder for you. When I remember everything, I will come back. Don't worry about me, I'll manage on my own. You just keep doing what you were doing when I was still asleep. I promise I'll come back when things are back to normal.

Much love, Matthais

Once he had finished the note he stuck it on the stack of papers Lukas had been working on. He grabbed his new journal, his camera and his sketch pad. And his old journal and stuffed them all into one of the old bags that Lukas had brought all of hos luggage here with. He also packed a few changes of clothes . He then pulled on his scarf and his coat, breathing out a weary sigh he headed out of the house he wanted to call home to go out on his own.

(dammit Matthais! Couldn't you have at least made a plan first? Pffft yeah right I almost forgot who we were talking about. Anyway guys this is my first Authors note. I don't write them often but all I have to say is, reviews are live people. Getting favorites and story followers are great but they don't always motivate me like a review does. Oh well. If you have a Moment pleases make one girl very very happy and leave a review? Thanks guys. See you next time!)

The months pass much in this similar fashion. They would get up Eat breakfast, practice the cello, do whatever chores needed to be done, eat lunch, partake in random lessons and various reenactments of the past, eat dinner, do there paperwork, and then the others would goto bed leaving Matthais to make Lukas coffee and watch him until they retire as well.  
The months pass much in this similar fashion. They would get up Eat breakfast, practice the cello, do whatever chores needed to be done, eat lunch, partake in random lessons and various reenactments of the past, eat dinner, do there paperwork, and then the others would goto bed leaving Matthais to make Lukas coffee and watch him until they retire as well.


	5. Always the radical one

(note: the proper danish spelling is indeed Matthais with double t's. Thanks!)

When Lukas awakes in the morning he is shocked to fun himself in his own bed having been sure he fell asleep downstairs. But Lukas accepts it having had much weirder things happen to him. Like finding a banshee in his front yard... Pushing the thought out of his head he stands and dresses before padding down the stairs and starting on breakfast. He finishes and sets out five plates on the counter and cleans the dishes waiting for the others to wake. But he forgets that his siblings are pretty lazy. When he finishes the dishes with no sign of them he sighs and dries his hands with the intent of going and waking them up. As he leaves the kitchen he notices the messy stack of papers on the stand. Sighing again he goes over and starts to organize them. He notices a paper that doesn't belong and picks it up. He reads over the note and his face pales and he swears he feel his heart stop. He stands in shock for a moment before panicking and running up the stairs slamming Matthais' bedroom door open. When he sees that he is really gone he feels the tears threateningly warm at the corner of his eyes. Lukas then rushes down the hall to Sve and Tinos room throwing the door open shocking both men awake. As they groggily sit up Lukas shoves the note into Sve's hand and Sve reaches for his glasses before reading over the note. Tino leans onto his lovers at to read the note as well. When they finish they look up at Lukas faces twin mirrors of the shock that drained out of Lukas' when the depression hit. Sve reache out his arms in an attempt to hold the smaller man but Lukas pulls away and grabs the note retreating downstairs. Sve glances at Tino questioningly and Tino nods as the quickly dress and follow him down the stairs. By this point luka has already showed Emil the note. The youngest of the family had graced the house with a few choice words that earned him a smack from Lukas. But Lukas still says nothing. He then grabs his keys and heads out the door the others following close behind. They head into town and Lukas rents them all cars and they separate to start searching for the stubborn man. Lukas scours the main roads and when Matthais doesn't turn up he heads into the ally ways searching desperately and praying that he hasn't taken the bus or something out of town. halfway through the day Lukas decides to report him missing. Sadly the police just laugh at him saying that he has probably run off to be with a diffrent woman and "sorry honey." Lukas tries to explain that first, he isn't a girl, an second, they arnt married. Thy don't listen to him an he tries once again to explain that he has amnesia and doesn't know how to survive on his own. He needs help. They still don't listen. In frustration Lukas leaves the station and begins to search again periodically calling the others. But none of them have any luck. Lukas eventually has to pull over and the tears come again. 'why would he think I wanted him gone? I did my best to take care o him! But it's never enough. I'm never enough. Doesn't he know that I can't go back to doing what I did while he slept because all I did was sit beside him in that to bright hospital room an pray for him to wake up! That idiot!' he sobs into the wheel before deciding that he will put up flyers. Like missing dog posters. He goes home and has them printed out before hanging them up that night and calling the news stations as well paying a lot of money to have his picture and information posted.

Finally he decides that there is nothing he can do but wait. So he decides to goto an old park that holds many memories.

After matthais left the house he wandered around for quite a while trying to figure out what to do. He was cold. And it was dark so he was tired as well. He wished he could have waited until morning to leave but he needed the extra time to get good and lost before they realized he was gone. Eventually his legs become to tired for him to move anymore and he drags himself into an alley between what looked like apartments and sat down. He pulls out his old journal reading through it a little before writing in the new one. Before to long exhaustion overtook him and he feel asleep seated in the alleyway the book resting on his lap. Morning dawns bright and early as it always does in the Norwegian summer and the world awakens around them. While the four boys are searching for matthais a young girl opens the back door of her apartment yawning. She stops and stares at the sleeping man in the alley.

"hello?" she calls out unsure what to do. "are you ok? Sir?"

Matthais stirred awake at the sound of the girls voice, looking around tiredly "oh...uh...ja? I'm fine." he replies giving a big yawn as he runs the sleep out of his eyes. She glances around the alley wondering if he is a drunkard. But he doesn't seem hung over she decides.

"would you like to come in? You can use the bed in here instead of the ground."

"nej. Tak... I don't want to bother you.." matthais replies lightly as he shakes his head. The girl raises an eyebrow at the Danish words mixed in with the Norwegian ones. Luckily she had studied it a little in school and understood him. But only simple words. After all it had been a high school foreign language so She hadn't studied to hard.

"oh please. I don't mind. I couldn't leave you out here inthe ground"

Matthais smiled softly and nodded standing up and grabbing his bag. "tak... I appreciate it."

She just smiles and leads him into the apartment and to the spare room. She gestures to the bed before swirling out and coming back with a cup of hot herbal tea.

Matthais quietly sat on the bed still feeling exhausted. He sets his bag beside him and smiled back up at the young girl taking the tea and sipping it. "tak. Your very kind." he comments. She smiles at him

"I would hope you would do the same for me if I needed help."

"if I had a place I definitely would." he chuckles a little.

"stay as long as you need to. As long as you don't try to kill me or anything alright?"

"I promise I won't."

"good. My name is kaja. Just call if you need anything."

"I'm matthais. And tak.. Again."

She leaves heading for her living room as he lays down on the bed with a weary sigh. He soon fell asleep still very tired from his early morning wanderings.

Later on that day she wakes him by shaking his shoulder. He stirs awake yawning sitting up and looking at her "ja?"

She pulls out the paper and hands it to him. "someone is looking for you." the paper is a picture of his face a short description and a phone number. "these started popping up everywhere around lunch time and you have even been reported missing. So whoever is trying to find you really wants to find you."

Matthais frowned as he read over the paper then let out a heavy sigh. "I left him a note. I'm not missing." he grumbles standing. "I better go then...don't tell anyone I was here okay?" he asks her as he grabs his bag. She looks slightly shocked before reaching out and holding onto his arm.

"are you in trouble? Do you need help? Are you running from him because he hurts you?" she asks seriously.

Matthais smiles at her feeling warm at how worried and upset she sounds. He peels her hands off gently "nej. Not at all. He is very nice to me. It's just... I cause him a lot of trouble, and I left so I wouldn't bother him."

She looks back at the paper "well it looks like he would rather you be bothering him. I won't tell anyone your here but you have to stay ok? Maybe I can help you."

"nej. I don't want to bother you either. I'll be fine on my own really." he replies slinging his bag over his shoulder. "thank you for letting me use the bed and the cup of tea. I really appreciate it."

Her eyes narrow. "of you don't stay I will call him right now and tell him what direction you have gone." she says as she pulls out her phone starting to dial the number on the flyer. Matthais frowned deeply

"but why? I'm nothing special. Why do you want me to stay?"

"you need help. If I don't help you then when I need help no one will help me." she states simply. "you can tell me what's wrong and why you feel like a burden an we can try to fix it so you can go back to this man who seems so worried."

"but I don't need help though." matthais sighed running a hand down his face. "nothing is wrong, at least nothing that anyone else can help with. It's something I have to do on my own. That's why I left him." he said not really wanting to explain that he had amnesia.

"everybody needs help sometimes. And it seems that this is one of those times for you. Why dont you tell me what's wrong and we can work through it." she insists.

"I have amnesia. And there's no way to make the memories come back. I just have to wait for them to come and I can't stand being a burden on Lukas because he has to do my work and then babysit me like some pathetic invalid!" matthais explained with an exasperated sigh. "so I left. That's one less burden he has to deal with. And I told him I would come back when my memories returned."

She nods thoughtfully. "Alright. We can start looking for tricks to bring your memories back!" Matthais sighed softly.

"Look. I appreciate your help but it's something that I've got to do on my own..." He says lightly not wanting to offend her.

Her cheeks puff up. "I had a brother who disappeared maybe If someone ha helped him I would have him today. I don't want your friend to be thinking that in a year or so so please at least stay here." She pleads.

"I wouldn't just disappear though. I care about Lukas to much. He is to important. But I can't keep living like a child being helped by people out of pity. I'm an adult and I need to figure it out on my own." Matthais explained "please. I need to do this on my own."

She frowns obviously not thrilled with the idea of him being alone "well if you insist. But if you ever need a place to stay you can come here. Or if your hungry or anything. I have heard that if you visit the places that you used to love your memories will return." She says quickly as she packs him a bag of food handing it to him. Matthais smiles gently as he takes the bag. "Thank you for everything." He said giving her a gently hug. "If I ever need anything I will let you know. And once I remember things I will definitely tell you."

"Tak.. Here take a blanket as well it get cold and I don't know where you will be when night falls." She says handing him a blanket. "Come see me soon! Good luck!"

"Tak. I will see you soon I promise." He said stuffing the things in his bag so they are easier to carry. He then heads out the back door into the alleyway to continue on his way. Matthais wanders aroun the entire day trying to keep out of sight. It's not that he didnt want to spend time with Lukas or the others. He definitely enjoyed there company. But he didnt want to be so useless. He wanted to help but without his memories he was about as helpful as a clumsy child. He didnt want to cause more trouble for Lukas because of it. When night falls he stops on an infrequently used path in the park, sitting down against a tree taking out his new journal and writing about his day and kaja. Unknown to matthais this was the same tree that he and Lukas use to sit under when they were younger and very much in love. It was a strange place to have a small wooded park but Lukas had made sure it was preserved and some unknown force had pulled Matthais to the spot. Matthais pulled the blanket from the bag and wrapped it around his shoulders, then started writing in his journal again including the strange pull to te tree he had. He then got out his sketch pad and drew the scene around him. Lukas is also pulled to the same tree that night. When he gets there he stops short gazing at the man underneath the tree.

"Matthais." He call softly. "Why are you here?"

Matthais looked up from his drawings seeing Lukas there shocked him. "I.. Uh... I don't know..." He replied honestly. Lukas' face falls in disappointment who ha temporarily hoped that he had remembered.

"Oh. I see. May I join you here? This is one of my favorite places to come and think.. And I have a lot to think about."

Matthais nodded lightly "go ahead.." He replied softly. He was expecting Lukas to yell at him for leaving, his calm behavior was almost unnerving. Lukas settles in beside him and leans his head on Matthais' shoulder like they uses to do. Lukas tries to hold back his tears an stay strong in front of Matthais like he has been so far but he can feel his will, and his control, start to crumble. Matthais frowned worriedly looking down at him "Lukas...? Are you ok?" He asked gently, carefully draping the blanket around the smaller man as well. Lukas gives a small sniffle.

"Y-yeah. I I'm fine. I think." Lukas responds as the I welcomed tears start to fall he cuddles closer to matthais' body heat to be closer to him. Like they used to be. Matthais frowned more, setting the sketchbook down and pulling Lukas into a firm hug "undskyld" he mumbles softly. He never meant to make Lukas cry! He just wanted to reduce his stress and not be a burden to him. But it seemed like all he did was make things worse.

"Why? It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. Never. You never deserved this. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. Please forgive me." Lukas whimpers wrapping his arms around himself to try and prevent himself from shaking.

Matthais looks shocked at the beg for forgivness "that doesn't mean it's your fault! You didn't get drunk and go driving. You didn't hit my car. All you've done is try to help me, and I was stupid and threw that away. I thought I was just making things harder for you..." Matthais said holding Lukas close to his chest not willing to let him go.

"I wa mad at you that night." Lukas admits quietly. "I sent you out to get away from me and you ended up in the hospital." He buries his face in his chest. "I was so afraid when you left that you would leave again."

"I... I promised I'd come back though... I just... I couldn't stand sitting around watching all of you guys work and I'm just a pathetic lump on a log who can't so anything for himself.." Matthais sighed heavily.

Lukas looks up at him with watery eyes. "Never useless. If you want to help so bad I will teach you. I just didn't want you to have to worry. And the others flew here from there homes just to see you with their own eyes and make sure you are still with us."

"But how am I supposed to help with my work? I don't have a clue about politics or what's good for my country. All I do is make things worse..." Matthais grumbled, "no matter what, until I get my memories back I'm just going to make things harder for you."

Anger flails in his eyes and Lukas pulls away looking at him angrily. "Stop saying that! You were and still are the best damn thing that had ever happened to me! If you keep running off I'm going to go crazy! I need you to much! And I told you we can work through this together! Or if you prefer to do it alone, fine. I can accept that. But you have to come home. Because I will always be waiting for you!" Lukas stops shocked at everything he just revealed and turns away from him embarrassed. Matthais frowned hanging his head.

"I-I'm sorry.." He mumbled. He didnt know what to do anymore. He stays with Lukas and feels like he is a waste of space or, he leaves and drives that most precious person to tears. He just wanted things to be back the way they were before the accident. Suddenly an idea sparked in his brain. Although it would be radical and risky.. Oh well he didnt have to tell Lukas what it was.

" Lukas I-I'm going to try something, but I need you to promise me something." Luka looks up at him an nods. "What can I help with?" He inquires shifting a little an tilting his head to the side to better see the other man.

"I just need you to promise tht no matter what, you'll always be there for me when I wake up." Matthais said seriously putting away his things in his bag. Lukas nods his head.

"Always. I can sleep on the floor by your bed if you want me to." He responds equally serious as he stands and offers matthais a hand to stand as well. Matthais nodds softly and took his hand standing.

"Here. Take this home for me ok? I've got someone I need to talk to before I head back." Matthais said handing Lukas his bag. Lukas nods.

"Promise your coming home?" He insists almost like a small child a soon as he says it Lukas is shocked by te ironic role reversal of matthais being the adult and himself needing the comforting. He shakes his head to clear it of such embarrassing thoughts and turns to hear the answer.

"I'll be home soon. And when I do, everything will be better." Matthais replied with a confident grin. Leaning down he pecked Lukas' lips. "Now go home." He said his cheeks flushed a bit red from the kiss. Lukas had stood still and accepted the kiss before nodding his head in understanding and turning stiffly and walking away trying not to panic at the thought of letting him out of his sight. Matthais watched him head out before heading back over to Kaja's house and knocking on the door. A minute of so passes before she opens the door rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Oh it's you again. Come on in." She says stepping back to let him enter the house. "How can I help you?"

Matthais stepped in, smiling lightly. "I wanted to come say goodbye. I think I found a way to get my memories back, but I may not remember my new ones. So I didn't want to do it until I could thank you for all of your help."

She nods looking around for his journal which he sent home with Lukas, "you wrote about me right? In your journal? Make sure you write down my address so you remember ok? Do you need anything before you go? Perhaps a ride?"

Matthais smiles more. "I already wrote everything down, but I wanted to tell you that in person first." He said giving her a hug. She hugged him back almost desperately ."But at this point , I don't need anything. I will be sure to visit you again once everything is fixed." He said as he released her.

She waves goodbye to him as he walks away. Matthais waves back as he left. He walked down the street back toward Lukas' house but stopped a few blocks away standing at a street corner, waiting for something. When he spotted a large SUV rolling down the street he took a deep breath to calm his nerves, mentally reminding himself that his plan was going to work. When the SUV got close enough marathons stepped off of the curve and into the path of the vehicle. The driver slammed on the brakes but matthais had timed it to well. The car slammed into him going at least 40 mph, nearly shattering his left leg and arm. His head slammed against the vehicle hard splitting his head open and knocking him unconscious almost instantly. His body was thrown a good ten feet before hitting the ground, rolling a few times before coming to a stop in a heap in the middle of the road.


	6. Morse code

**Silence. The blessed silence of the Norwegian night at 2 a.m. The silence of walking home feeling more at peace then he had felt in months. Matthais had promised. There was no way he would go and do something stupid right? The walk home only took about an hour. It was cold and Lukas entered the house quickly. Upon entering the house he saw the others sitting on the couch waiting for him. Emil had fallen asleep against the arm rest and Tino was dozing off in sve's arms. Sve just looked up at him and smiled encouragingly. Sve didn't like to talk much but then again neither did Lukas. This helped them a lot with their silent communication. The two could have an argument and resolve it and find a solution without ever saying a word. When Sve tilted his head questioningly 'did you find him? Is he ok?' was the question this night. Lukas' small smile answered him 'everything is going to be better now. He promised.' Lukas then retreated up to his bedroom taking a shower and relaxing but waiting for Matthais to come in the door downstairs. It's around two hours later that his phone goes off. He had started to doze off so it takes him a moment to locate the device. Without looking at the caller ID he answers the phone.**

"hello?"

"hello. Is this Lukas bondervick speaking?"

"... Yes. And who is this."

"my name is krystjana. I am a nurse up at memorial hospital. You are listed as the emergency contact for Matthais Kohler. Is this correct?"

"yes. I am. Is he ok?"

"I'm sorry to inform you that he was in a vehicular accident about an hour ago. He is in the hospital here."

"... Is he ok? Is he conscious?"

"he is slipping in and out of consciousness but he seems pretty stable."

"I see. What exactly happened?"

"it appears he stepped out in front of an suv. We are unsure of the reason why as his alcohol level was zero."

"... I see and has he said anything?"

"no not yet he doesn't seem to be able to speak."

"thank you. I will be up there in a few minutes."

"thank you very much. And I'm sorry."

"goodbye."

"goodbye."

Once he hangs up the phone he throws it across the room and it smashes into the wall. He sighs walking over and picking it back up. He is trying to keep calm but the panic is slowly starting to catch up with him. Why? Why would he do that? He thought he was going to make it better not try and fucking kill himself! Was he not good enough? Lukas moved into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. He took a deep breath pushing the negative thoughts out of his mind and took his keys heading for the door. He thought about waking the others but decided to let them sleep. He would call them in the morning. Let them be at peace for a little longer.

The drive to the hospital is silent as well. But no longer is the silence peaceful but tense you can almost feel it. He doesn't cry. It hasn't helped him up until this point do he doubts that it will help him now. Instead he meditates. It succeeds in keeping him calm until he reaches the hospital. He parks and sits there looking up at the building. He can see the emergency lights flashing over by the bay and he can see what appears to be a family sitting outside the front crying. He prays that isn't a premonition for where his family is headed. He gets out and calmly walks up to the hospital and past the sobbing family. The little white haired boy looks up athwart Lukas presumes is the mother, a blond woman.

"momma. Why isn't daddy coming home?" the child asks as he walks past. The woman starts to cry harder and is enveloped by what seems to be her brother. Lukas shudders and quickens his pace entering the hospital and sighing in relief to be away from the broken family. He looks around and goes up to the desk getting the directions to the desired room. After a bit of confusion and convincing that yes he is actually family and yes he is allowed, until finally he is on his way.

He walks through the halls watching many different scenes of varying degrees of grief and relief. Then he sees a girl open a door looking haggard. He isn't sure why but he is compelled to stop. When he glances at her she gives a tired smile glancing over her shoulder at the room she exited.

"who are you here for?" she asks lightly.

He just stares at her for a moment. "my friend Matthais." he answers "and you?" he isn't sure why he stops to talk to her.

"my boyfriend." she lightly smiles.

"oh. Why is he here?"

"he is in a coma. Has been for a few months. About an hour ago he was responding to sounds so they called me. I had hoped he would awaken."

Lukas is startled by the happiness that fills her eyes when she says this.

"but he didn't wake up. Why are you so happy?"

"because he had made progress. So there is hope that he will awake. When things like this happen you have to grab onto what you can even if it's small. Otherwise you will always be depressed." she says lightly smiling at him. "do you remember to celebrate the small things?"

Lukas is silent as he stares at her. No he didn't. He tried to be outraging But he never celebrated Matthais' progress's small or large. He knew Matthais loved attention of the positive kind. Is that what he was doing wrong?

"no. No I don't. Thank you." he turns away from her and continues down the hall entering Matthais' room.

When the car pulled to a stop after hitting matthais a woman tumbled out screaming. She was already on the phone with the authorities giving then there position and checking on his condition. "he is breathing!" she exclaims. "ohmygod! Are you ok?" she asks bending down beside him not sure what to do. Matthais eyes slowly peak open though he is still unresponsive to her voice. His vision was blurred and all he could hear was a ringing in his ears. He stared up at the sky a blank look in his eyes. It's not long before the ambulance gets there and one of the paramedics bend over him.

"can you hear me son?" he asks as they strap him onto the board and load him into the ambulance attempting to stabilize his condition. Matthais is still unresponsive though, his blurry vision blacking in and out but hi eyes were still open and staring blankly ahead of him. He was fully aware of the pain he was in and his surroundings, but he found himself unable to move or speak or ever just to move his eyes. They rush him to the hospital an are unable to find identification on him. Thankfully someone recognizes him from the news an pulls up the attached name on the records. They discover that it is indeed Matthais Kohler and are able to alert the emergency contact on the page.

Lukas arrives in the room just as they finish setting him up. Lukas flinches back from the horrible sight his friend makes laid out on the bed in such a manner. Again. Matthais' eyes remain open although he keeps drifting in and out of consciousness. Lukas reaches over and closes his eyes because that's not good for the retinas. It was a few hours later when he was finally stable enough that he was able to stay awake, but still found it hard to move or communicate. Although now he was now able to open his eyes and glance around without moving his head. He looks over at Lukas who is watching him closely for small improvements, and locks eyes with him. Lukas immediately feels the weight of the gaze and is beside him in a moments time bending over the bed and taking his good han in his own and says "if you can understand me just give my hand a light squeeze ok?" matthais continues to stare at him concentrating on the command Lukas gave him. It takes a few minutes and Lukas almost gives up hope but then matthais' hand twitches in Lukas' before barely squeezing it. Lukas' whole body relaxes before a very pissed off look comes over his face. "the fuck were you thinking? Seriously? You promised me you would come home! Instead I get a call from the hospital saying that you had been in an accident! Again! And you wondered why I didn't want to leave you!"

Matthais just stared at him, unable to respond the way he desired to. He suddenly got a brilliant idea. Using his finger he tapped onto the hand that was holding his. It wasn't a random pattern but a very specific one. Morse code. He tapped out. 'Norge. I'm fine.'

His eyes widen in shock. "what did you just call me?" he says. Because matthais hadn't used that nickname since before the first accident and he hadn't used morse code either. Though when they were little they had made there own that they had used constantly. Eventually they had learned the acceptable morse code along with there childhood taps. Lukas decides that the girl was right. Little accomplishments. So he let's the hope swell in his chest. His instinct is to quell it. Not to get to excited. But he fights it as he waits for his response.

'I called you Norge because that is who you are.' matthais tapped out confidently, a very small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. Lukas tries hard not to let the traitorous tears fill his eyes again.

"you remember?" he says very quietly his eyes searching matthais' face desperately for any signs of recognition.

'ja. I remember.' matthais tapped. He then gave his hand a much firmer squeeze. 'I told you it would work.' he tapped after. A faint chuckle rumbles in his chest though the sound doesn't make it out.

Lukas' eyes go wide. "you got hit by a car on fucking purpose!" he shrieks. The sound is much diffrent from his earlier angry hissing. If matthais could flinch or run away he would have been out of there. But he still couldn't move. But then Lukas squeezes his hand back as he allows happiness to flood through his body.

'I am sorry. I figured a blow to the head made me forget so a blow to the head would make me remember' matthais tapped out. 'breaking a few bones is worth my memories.'

His eyes narrow as he forces himself to calm back down. "next time just ask me to hit you ok? Because I will. I most definatly will. Hmm. I wonder if I should tell Gilbert to throw Ludwig in front of a car in order to heal his amnesia?"

'I didn't want you to feel bad about hitting me if it didn't work.' matthais tapped. Luka gives a "humph" and matthais slowely opened his mouth in an attempt to speak for himself. But all that comes out is a strangled gasping noise.

"well at least you can move your mouth now." Lukas says optimistically. He had decided to take the woman's words to heart and celebrating the small things. "can you feel it?"

"...j..ja..." matthais croaks out faintly as he gives Lukas' hand another firm squeeze a little shocked by the others enthusiasm. Lukas gets a very gentle smile on his face as he lifts a hand to move his hair out of his face before bending down and pressing a gentle kiss to his lip. Matthais smiled faintly as he kisses him back. He was in a lot of pain but damn was it worth it. To have Lukas bent over him kissing him as if he loved him. As If matthais is aware of his pain he pulls away and soothes down his hair. He then straightens and glances atthe drop I.v.

"how are you feeling right now?"

"h..hurts.." matthais replies faintly. He had decided that he didn't like being tough and pretending that he wasn't in pain. Lukas nods and leans over the bed turning up the I.v. Drip.

"I will be here so don't worry ok? And don't fight the sleepiness ok? It will help you to heal quicker alright?"

Matthais nodes lightly. As the medicine starts to kicks in he felt his eyes growing heavy, and it wasn't long before he was out like a light.

Lukas pulls out his own journal and begins to write as he awaits for the hour to pass and the mans body beside him to heal.

**(reviews are love people!)**


	7. back home again

After those three weeks were gone and history Matthias was finally, finally released from the hospital and free to go home. His left wrist was still in a cast and his left foot was in a boot. He had a brace on his left elbow and his left knee just to give him some extra support and he was also given a cane to help with his walking. If it had been any of the other Nordics there would have been many jokes made by Matthias about that person being old and needing a cane but as it was he just kept them to himself knowing Lukas probably wouldn't appreciate it. Lukas helps him out of the room carrying the box of various books and magazines he had accumulated over the three week period and led him out of the room. He helped him down to the car and deposited the box in the backseat before making sure Matthias was in the car comfortably.

"Here we go again." he mutters under his breath when he thinks Matthias isn't listening. But Matthias does here and he lets out a low chuckle as he carefully climbs into the car. "ja, I'm gettin a sense of deja vu here." he said his usual stupid grin plastered across his face. Lukas hasn't told him this yet and he probably never will but when he first saw that smile return to his face he was filled will relief. And he almost can't help but smile when he sees it.

"well the others are at home waiting for us so we should head out." Lukas says as he climbs into the drivers seat.

"can we stop by someplace first? I want to go say hello to someone." Matthias asked hopefully as he leaned his cane against the seat and made himself comfortable. Lukas looks confused for a minute, who does Matthias know who lives in Norway? But he nods his head in agreement anyway.

"yeah. Sure. Where do they live?" he inquires as he pulls onto the street carefully checking everything. Matthais gave him the address glad he didn't lose any of the new memories so he hadn't forgotten. The address he gives him isn't very far away so he pulls up to the apartment complex shortly.

"do you want me to help you up there?" Lukas offers gently.

"nej. I've got it. I will just be a couple of minutes." Matthais responded as he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car grabbing his cane and hobbling to the front door steadily. He pauses for a breath before knocking on it. The door opens and kaja states at him blankly for a moment before it clicks in her mind who he is. She smiles brightly.

"you came back! I was really worried!"

Matthais smiles just as wide and bright as she does and leans on his cane. "ja I was a bit tied up for a while but everything is back to normal now memories and all." he said his smile ,if possible, growing wider. She jumps up and down clapping happily for him.

"so you returned to the young man who was so worried about you right?"

Matthais nodded. "ja. He is in the car out front. I'm not allowed to drive for a while." he said laughing at her enthusiasm.

"well I should think not!" she exclaims looking him over. "I'm not even going to ask what you did because you probably won't tell me but, be good now ok? And don't forget to visit me again soon alright? Don't be a stranger!" Matthais grins and gives her a big one armed hug that makes her squeal with laughter.

"I will be by soon I promise." he said then waved before heading back out to the car.

Lukas had watched curiously from the car and decide not to ask. When he gets back into the car "are you ready to go home now?"

Mathias nodded, getting in and buckling himself in. "Ja, I'm ready."

They drive to the house and everyone welcomes him warmly. Mathias greeted everyone with hugs, and just to mess with Berwald gave him a big kiss on the corner of his mouth. Lukas pulls him up the stairs to the spare bedroom taking a deep breath "I have a welcome home present for you."

He then followed Lukas up the stairs. "Ja, what is it?" He asked.

He opens the door slowly. "I was working on this when you took off. It's a dark room. To develop your photos." He says blushing slightly

Mathias grinned widely. "You didn't have to do that, Lukas." He said, looking down at him with a gentle smile.

He looks away not meeting his eyes "I thought It would help you but instead you stepped out in front of an SUV." He says severely.

Mathias cringed lightly. "Undskyld...but hey, it worked, right...?" He said with a nervous chuckle.

He turns glaring at him "I really should ground you for that"

Mathias pouted. "You can't ground me! I'm an adult!"

"I can ground you from the room I created." He says seriously as he lets him enter the room.

"I guess so...but I have a dark room back home, you know, so it's not much of a punishment." Mathias said with a cheeky grin, walking into the room to check it out.

"Fine go home see If I care." He says shrugging turning to leave the room. Because much to his discontent even though he kisses him in the hospital they have made no progress or move toward each other since.

Mathias pouted, turning and followed him, wrapping an arm around him, pulling him close. "Undskyld. I don't want to go home yet."

He is startled at the sudden contact and freezes before relaxing and admitting "I don't want you to go home either." Very softly

"Lukas...can I ask you something...?" Mathias asked gently, resting his chin on the smaller man's shoulder.

Lukas looks up at him interestingly "yes what is it?"

"Do you want to get back together again...?" Mathias asked softly.

Lukas looks up at him a gentle look in his eyes as he steps up and kisses him on the lips "of course I do. I couldn't stand to lose you again."

Mathias grinned wildly, pulling him into a full hug. "Jeg elsker dig." He said.

"Ja me too." Lukas says holding him tightly . "So you won't go home?"

"Only if you tell me to." Mathias replied, kissing his cheek.

"Well don't get hit by any more cars and I think we should be fine. Oh and you should probably call gilbert he has been worried sick as well." He says holding tight not wanting to let go and have him disappear. Suddenly they hear a quiet exclamation "yes!"

Mathias blinked, looking around at the sound of the other voice, although he didn't let go of Lukas. "Did you hear that...?" He asked softly.

"No I most certainly did not hear Emil exclaim just now. We must be imagining things." He says lightly almost playfully.

Mathias let out a huff, then smirked. "Well, then I guess Emil won't care if I do this." He said, then grabbed Lukas by the chin and planted a deep kiss, purposely adding in loud pleased moans into it.

Lukas immediately turns red with embarrassment and they here a scuffle and Emil's retreating steps as Lukas eases into the kiss. Mathias relaxed the kiss after he heard Ice scurry away, gently stroking Lukas' cheek with his thumb.

Lukas gives a chuckle as well "so now what?" He asks as he leans into his embrace

Mathias smiled down at him. "That's all up to you, Norge. After all, I'm a guest in your house." He said, grinning a bit.

He flushes again "well you don't have to be just a guest If you don't want." He says quietly.

Mathias grinned. "I'd like that." He said, kissing his forehead.

Lukas sighs "well come on I'm sure ice has already told sve and tino so we had better go do damage control."

Mathias chuckled. "Ja, that sounds like a good idea." He said, patting his shoulder before carefully hobbling down the stairs. Lukas follows closly behind giving aid when needed an helping to balance him. When they get to the living room he help him sit and the other three are sitting on the couch sve and ice are as expressionless as always but tino is bouncing excitingly.

Mathias grinned lightly at Ice, knowing he heard what he did with Lukas. "So, what're we gonna do? This silence is boring." He said simply, slouching back against the sofa.

"Well if someone wasnt an invalid there would be alot of things we can do but for now all we can do is sit here and watch the tv." Lukas says glaring at him. The tino jumps up "it's true then? Your back together?" He says excitedly.

Mathias gave Lukas a sheepish grin at his comment, then turned to Tino, nodding. "Ja, we are." He said, draping his good arm around Lukas.

Tino actually claps his hands jumping for joy "see sve I told you they would!" Sve just nods at the smaller one and ice blushes thinking about the kiss he saw. emil stands "well since you are all better now I shall return to my home. Good luck."

Mathias chuckled lightly. "I guess we'll see you around then, ja?"

He nods in response heading to the door. "Wait!" Norge calls "I will drive you to the airport ok?"

"Want me to come? I don't like sitting on my ass. I wanna do something." Mathias said.

"As long a you behave" he says simply grabbing his keys as sve stands "w' sh'ld g' t'" he says as tino sighs but nods in agreement.

"I'll behave, I promise." Mathias smiled, slowly pushing himself to his feet with the aid of his cane.

They all pile into the car and this time the trip isn't silent but full of laughter and relief. When they reach the airport they all give Matthais a hug ice whispering in his ear "you had better take care of my big brother got it?"

Mathias hugged them all back, nodding with a big grin. "I'll take good care of him, I promise." He whispered back, giving the younger Nordic a pat on the shoulder. He relaxes a little giving him a small smile

before hugging Norge tightly an turning to leave. They make sure thy get off safely before returning to the car.

Mathias watched them go, then followed Lukas back to the car, carefully getting in with a tired sigh.

Lukas notices "you can take a nap while I cook dinner if you want." He says as he starts the drive home

"Nej, I just think it's time for another round of pain meds." Mathias replied with a light smile.

He nods pulling some pills out of the glovebox and handing him a bottle of water "here the road is a little bumpy and I don't want you to hurt."

Mathias smiled gently. "Tak." He said, taking the pills, then swallowing them with a few slugs of water. He takes the drive back a little slower than normal so as not to jostle him. About halfway there Norge sighs. "We have to figure out this relationship thing." Mathias looked over at him. "What do you mean?" He asked, taking a swig of water,

He raises an eyebrow. "How serious are we? We were pretty far along last time are we starting from there or start from the beginning? Where are you sleeping what's allowed and what isn't and what we tell the rest of the world. And you do have to return home eventually. What do we do when that time comes?"

Mathias pondered the question for some time. "Well, I'd say a good part of it is up to you. I'm up to starting where we left off, but I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do." He said. "And we'll tell people whatever you feel comfortable telling. I'm not just gonna go around blabbing stuff. And when I have to go back, I'll go, but I'll come back as soon as I can, and I swear it." He added.

He relaxes glad to have that out of the way "well it was a long time ago and it would be weird to jump in head first doing all that but I'm fine with telling people we are together. I don't think your going to hurt me again so we should be good. And maybe I could just go with you?"

Mathias smiled. "You're always welcome to come home with me. I figured at some point our bosses are going to want us home at the same time, so we'll probably be apart some times. But that doesn't mean things will end between us, I swear it."

He scowls at the thought of his boss. "I'm glad." They pull up to the house and Lukas helps his weary lover into the house. And goes to make dinner.

Mathias hobbled into the house, plunking down on the couch with a heavy sigh, relaxing into it. The pain killers were kicking in, but being in pain was definitely exhausting. From the kitchen he hears Lukas turn the radio on softly an sing along in his native Norwegian as he cooks. Mathias closed his eyes, softly smiling as he relaxed. He soon started to doze, relaxing on the couch. When he finishes dinner he bring it into the living room stopping when he sees him asleep on the couch. He collects a blanket and lays it over him before sitting beside him and reading a book silently. Mathias mumbled softly in his sleep, curling up a bit under it. He slept soundly for a little while before stirring awake, yawning as he sat up. "Good morning sleepy." He says fondly reaching over to smooth hi hair which is mussed in the cutest way. "Did you sleep well? Dinners ready."

Mathias carefully stretched, being mindful of his injuries. "Ja, I slept well. And dinner sounds great."

He leans forward pulling the foil off of the dish and presents him with a fork. "Enjoy. Your favorite."

Mathias grinned. "Tak." He said, taking the plate and fork, then quietly started eating. As he eats Lukas returns to reading and is very engrossed with the book. Mathias finished his food, carefully standing up to take his dishes to the kitchen to wash them.

Lukas stands as well "I will take them." he take the plate going into the kitchen. That's when Matthais hears the ding of a cell phone. Mathias blinked.

"Norge, I think you're cell is going off." He called to him.

Norge drops the plate he is carrying and runs back in snatching the cell up and heading outside answering the phone.

Mathias frowned worriedly at the way he was acting. He walked over to the door, pressing his ear against the door to listen. He hears him rapidly speaking in Danish. Almost arguing with someone on the phone. Then Matthais hears another ding and then he sees Lukas's cell phone still on the coffee table. Mathias frowned, looking over and saw Lukas' cell phone. He hobbled over to the phone and picked it up, answering it. "Hallo...?" He said lightly.

"den?" ices voice says " Where's Norge why are you answering his phone?"

"He's...on my phone, I think..." Mathias replied lightly, glancing back at the door.

There is silence for a moment "oh." He says "well I guess just tell him we all made it home safe."

Mathias nodded lightly. "Ja, I will. Later, Ice."

The phone hangs up and Norge comes back in pocketing the cell as he shuts the door and smiles tiredly at Matthais. "Ice just called, said they made it home fine." Mathias said, holding up Lukas' phone. "So, do you have a secret cell phone or something?"

Lukas get a wide eyes look "I well yes." He says suddenly uncertain. Then sighs knowing he can't lie to him "no it was your boss demanding an update on your condition."

"And what did you tell him?" Mathias asked.

"That your getting better but not ready to travel." He says quietly looking down at the ground.

Mathias smiled gently, walking over and pecked his lips. "Okay."

He relaxes "I don't like your boss very much he is a jerk and only wants you better so he can start a potentially dangerous project."

Mathias raised an eyebrow. "What kind of project?"

Lukas rolls his eyes. "Something about energy savings and nuclear power. But your country doesn't have the money for that so you will go into debt and get sick and he didnt even talk to you about it. I'm lucky I caught it because he tried to do it while you still had amnesia.

"Oh...well I can see why that's a problem..."

He relaxes glad that matthais agreed with him. "I kind of threatened him that I he made a move without consulting you he would have an unfortunate accident"

Mathias let out a nervous laugh. "Just don't kill my boss, ja? That could do worse to me than his program." He said, referring to the political chaos that would erupt if his boss was murdered.

He sighs almost dejectedly "yes I know but I am weary about sending you home in a weakened state alone to battle this out with him."

Mathias smiled gently, wrapping his good arm around him and pulled him close. "I know, but I'm a big boy, and I've handled plenty of economic hardships before." He said, rubbing his back.

"Alright but can I go with you just to make sure?" He says looking up and giving him a small kiss.

Mathias kissed back, smiling softly. "Sure." He replied.

"Thank you. When shall we go?" He says pulling away returning to finish the dishes.

"If we head out now, we can sleep on the flight." Mathias shrugged.

"Ok I need to pack a bag real quick." He says hurrying up the stairs grabbing some cloths and his favorite book.

Mathias nodded, heading up to the room he had been using, packing up some things for himself, too. Lukas return downstairs unplugging all the electrical stuff an the heaters since he doesn't know when he will return to the house. Mathias carefully slung his bag over his shoulder. "Alright, ready when you are."

He nods his head "I'm ready." And then heads out the door with his keys.

Mathias nodded, following him out to the car. They drive quickly to the airport where Lukas pulls status to get them on the first flight to Denmark. Mathias quietly followed the motions of the airport, settling in his seat once they boarded the plane. Norge does the same but he pulls out his book once he is on the plane and begins to read. Mathias fell asleep fairly quickly, having taken a new dose of pain meds before getting on the plane. The meds are pretty strong and when he wakes up he is in a car as Lukas carefully navigates the streets. Mathias looked around blearily, a bit confused about how he got from a plane to a car.

"We here...?"

He nods "yeah the sun is just starting to rise. You can go back to sleep I have the keys to your house."

Mathias nodded lightly, closing his eyes and dozed back off.

When he awakes next he is in his bed in his house with Lukas curled up beside him dozing lightly.

Mathias looked over at Lukas, smiling softly. He kissed his forehead, then carefully got out of the bed to use the bathroom, needed a shower.

When he gets out Lukas is still asleep on the bed having moved over to where Matthais had been trying to catch the escaping body heat. He is exhausted from the flight on which he slept little and the drive.

Mathias got dressed, putting his braces back on. He headed downstairs and sat in his home office, calling up his boss, wanting to get a better picture about this project of his.

His boss answers the phone expecting to hear the country he has come to abhors voice "yes?"

"Hallo, sir." Mathias said simply.

"Ah! Denmark! I have awaited your recovery anxiously! How are you now?"

"I'm doing alright. I bit sore still, but getting hit by an SUV will do that." Mathias said with a nervous chuckle. "Anyway, Norge was telling me about a project you want to start?"

"Ah yes!" He starts to excitedly explain about nuclear facilities and how he thinks they would be better for the economy and provide new jobs.

Mathias sat in his chair, listening intently. "Sir, I hate to admit it, but I have to agree with Norge on this one...I don't think the people will go for it, and the economic toll during the construction will cause a lot of problems."

There is silence from the other side before "so he has already brainwashed you had he? I beg you to reconsider the benefits this will bring your country in the long run."

"He only told me you wanted to make a nuclear plant and he was concerned with how it would affect me. I think given my current condition, it might be best to put the project off for a bit. That kind of economic damage would put me in a hospital. And I just get this feeling that the people aren't going to like the project. The country is just too small and people fear the side effects of being so close to a nuclear plant." Mathias explained. He argues a little bit more seemingly agitated with his county.

Mathias sighed, rubbing his brow, getting a headache. "I'll reconsider it, but no guarantees. Send me a copy of the proposal and I'll review it." He said.

He sighs. "Should I email it to you or fax it over?"

"Email will be faster." Mathias said, starting up his computer.

He emails it quickly "call me if you change your mind." He instructs before hanging up.

Mathias sighed heavily after he hung up, then opened up the email and started reviewing the project.

After a little Lukas wakes up and stumbles down the stairs "Matthais? Are you down here?"

"In my office!" Mathias called out, still reading over the report.

He stumbles into the office sleepily still dressed in his rumpled clothes.

Mathias looked over, smiling lightly. "Hej." He said, then turned back to his computer screen.

He walk over to him an reads the report over his shoulder immediately scowling "the idiot has no idea what he is doing does he?"

Mathias let out a wary chuckle. "Doesn't look like it. I told him I'd review it just to get him to shut up, but I still don't plan on approving it. Unfortunately, if he puts it on a ballot for vote, nothing I say can change a vote." He said.

"Well if it does we can take it to the streets in protest and warn the people. We will figure out a way to stop it don't worry." He says soothingly laying his chin upon the sitting Danes head.

Mathias reached up and gently patted his cheek. "I know but even if we protest, it could still pass. We should always be prepared for the worst."

Lukas nods in agreement surprised at how reasonable his normally goofy lover sounds "yeah your right." He smiles fondly at him.

Mathias grinned lightly. "This isn't my first rodeo, kære." He said.

Lukas Frowns "you've spent to much time with America dear." Nuzzles his hair some more before stomach growls.

Mathias let out a laugh. "Nej, just watch a lot of movies when I'm bored." He said. "Want me to make breakfast?" He asked, carefully standing up, wanting to take a break from the stupid project.

"Nej I can but you can join me if you wish." Lukas Turns and heads for the kitchen

"Works for me." Mathias said, following him into the kitchen.

He chuckles a little and starts to cook frowning at the ingredients and Almost fainting at the contents of the fridge "ok so we need to goto the store."

Mathias let out a nervous laugh. "Well, I haven't exactly been home for several months..." He said.

"Yes you are correct I was too tired to think about It this morning I should have stopped. oh well I will go out in a little I can make oatmeal right now."

Mathias nodded. "Alright." He said, going to the sink and pouring himself a glass of water, taking a dose of pain meds.

He watches him worriedly "does it hurt alot?" He asks unhappily as he fixes breakfast.

"It's mostly my leg. It just aches pretty bad. That and my boss gave me a headache." He said with a chuckle, finishing off his glass of water.

"Maybe you should take a nap while I am out at the store?" He suggests gently as he adds dens favorite spices.

Mathias shrugged. "I might. But I want to finish reading that report. I want to be ready in case he asks specific questions about it." He said with a light smile.

"Alright well I hope it doesn't bore you to sleep. Sorry I couldn't keep him off your back longer."

"It's alright. I figured I'd have to go back to work soon anyway." Mathias said, turning to head back to the office. Lukas watches him go sadly wishing his stupid boss wouldn't get in the way of their gently blooming and fragile relationship but knowing he can do nothing to stop it. Mathias walked back into his office, sighing wearily as he eased himself into the seat, then went back to reading the report. Norge goes out to the store still a bit tired from the plane and starts to collect the household items they need deciding he should probably clean everything in the house. Mathias continued to read through the report for a couple hours. When he finished, he let out a tired sigh, calling up his boss to get this over with.

His boss answers the phone immediately. "Ja?"

"Hallo, sir. I finished reading the report."

"Ah excellent and what did you think?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I still can't agree to it."

"Hmm very well we will see what the others think we had already pretty much decided to so it."

"It will destroy the economy, sir. I can tell you this with absolute certainty. The citizens already pay high taxes. Raising those taxes to fund this project will make it harder for people to make ends meet." Mathias said, frowning deeply.

"Yes we have taken all this into consideration but in the end it will make things easier for the people ja?"

"Nej, I don't think it will at all. It will take years, if not decades for the economy to recover from this. I truly believe it will do nothing but hurt them."

"Hmm we will put your points up for discussion. I suggest you make a report to back your statements."

Mathias sighed. "Sir, it's not something I can back with facts. It comes from being a nation for over a millennia. I don't expect you to understand, but I know when things are just bad ideas."

"well that won't hold up very well in discussions so I suggest you find something better than that."

Mathias scowled. "I am Danmark. I shouldn't need facts to explain myself when I know something is going to severely hurt my country."

"ja ja I understand but I have to present this to a council as you very well know and I can't just say trust me the country said so can I?"

"Nej, but if I'm there, I can talk to them." Mathias said. "You're making a huge mistake by pushing for this sir, I can guarantee it."

He huffs arguing a little more before giving in "fine fine! I will put up a refusal proposal!"

Mathias breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir."

He grumbles unhappily before hanging up on the country.

Mathias sighed again, hanging up and slouching in his seat. After a while Norge returns home bringing in many bags and starting to organize. Mathias had ended up dozing off in his office chair accidentally, a soft snore coming from him. When Lukas finishes putting everything away he goes to the office spotting his lover. He smiles lovingly before carrying him to the bed room and lays him down. Mathias curled up in bed once he was laid down, mumbling to himself in his sleep. He watches him before going downstairs and cleaning the house. Mathias got up after a little while, looking around in confusion. Did he sleep walk to his room? He can hear Lukas downstairs chatting away in a mix of Icelandic and Norwegian as he presumably talks to ice on the phone. Mathias carefully got out of bed, sighing gently, heading downstairs. He sometimes cursed his fast metabolism, because the pain meds never lasted more than a couple hours. As he heads down he meets Lukas heading up still chatting on the phone but with water in one hand and pills in the other. Mathias smiled gently at him. "Hej."

Lukas smiles warmly at him handing over the pills and the water before heading back down to matthais's completely clean house.

Mathias took the pills, drinking the glass of water to swallow them, continuing down the stairs. "Wow, you really spruced the place up." He said, looking around.

Lukas smiles nodding and quickly descends the stairs chatting for another minute or so before hanging up.

Mathias headed into the living room, taking a seat on the sofa to wait for the pain meds to kick in.

Lukas finishes his call and comes over sitting beside him and yawning. "So how did it go with your boss?"

"Well, he said he'd put in a refusal, but I know him. I doubt he'll listen. He will likely push for it anyway." Mathias said, sighing heavily.

"oh." he frowns unhappily. "I'm sorry what can we do about it?"

"Like I said, if he gets it approved in a vote, there's nothing I can do about it."

"We could sabotage it. Or bring it before the world council as potentially hazardous. I'm sure they would vote in your favor. They have been helping prevent new nuclear plants since the disaster in Japan."

"But I'm not exactly in a high risk area. I don't get tsunamis or earthquakes, so the risk of a natural disaster taking out a power plant is highly unlikely. And I don't have facts to back up my gut feelings that it's bad. He's got an unfortunately well written report about its benefits. If it wouldn't tank my economy, it probably would be good in the long run. But I just don't think killing the economy for a possible benefit in the future is a good idea." Mathias said, running a hand down his face tiredly.

"Your right but the world council was devised ecspecially for this event. The same thing happened in Greece remember? He had a gut feeling but his boss didnt listen and now they really need help. That's why they have the council to overturn and prevent that from happening again because Greece's economic downfall is affecting the world and so would yours."

"But our council still has no bearing if there is a public vote. If there's no proven threat to the environment and my people agree to it, no outside council can stop them. Only if the UN can prove it will be a disaster, my government won't change their minds." Mathias grumbled.

He frowns "well I guess we are stuck back at sabotage make sure any sight they choose to build on is considered unsafe."

"That will be tricky. If we claim land is unsafe for them to build on, then they might move a neighborhood to do it. We can't exactly say the neighborhood is unsafe. And if we claim other areas are unsafe, then there will be no room for town and community growth."

"Oh! Say that the land is needs to develop a nearby neighbor hoods expanding population!"

"They won't buy that. If I tell them we have to expand for our expanding population, he'll probably insist that means we need a new form of energy production to support the expanding population. We've gotta really think every action through."

He nods "well we seem to be doing good after all you know your country better and you can come up with arguments for them. Ok so what if we get one of the anti nuclear countries to threaten to declare war if you build a plant."

Mathias gave a snort of laughter. "That would only work if we were starting a nuclear weapons program."

He Shrugs "Belgium is against nuclear power of all forms. Ok so what if we take it to the people and educate them on the problems with this so that when it comes to a vote they are ready to vote educated."

Mathias sighed gently. "Unfortunately, without facts to back us up, 'educating' the people will be difficult. People will want sources for our information, and I can't exactly refer to my gut as a viable source."

"Well then we research it. We find out how much the project will cost how much each person makes and how much their taxes will increase with the project. Then we find out how long it will take for the people to benefit from such a project and then we start talking about the possibilities or a nuclear meltdown. Everyone remembers Chernobyl and all that needs to happen is one careless man and we are screwed yes?"

"It's all in the report already. They claim that the economy would rebound as soon as the plant finishes construction in a few years, and will supposedly boost the economy within the year following completion. But without any viable source to prove otherwise, the people will lean towards the report, I know they will...I just wish there was a way to convince people my gut is right..."

"Ok switch you come up with ideas and I will argue against them."

Mathias shrugged. "That's just it. I've got nothing. I've been trying to think of ways to stop him, but nothing is a solid enough idea. Like I said, the only argument I've got is that my gut tells me it's wrong. Until I can definitively prove I'm right, neither I or anyone else can properly stop them. We can delay them for years, but if the people and the government is hell bent on doing it, I can't stop them."

"Well them we stick with plan one we delay them and look for a reason it's a bad idea. I can always have my boss flip out and claim your starting a missile program and that will delay them for years as well as we try to find a different solution. Or we can start proposing other ways like solar panels and wind power. I don't think Germany has one nuclear power plant but he has more energy in abundance than any other country and all he uses is hydro solar and wind maybe we can convince them that is more cost effective?"

"Maybe, but those facilities usually cost more to build. It'll be more cost effective in the end, just like the nuclear plant, but the immediate effects on my economy will still prove to be disastrous." Mathias said. "Unfortunately, I don't see any winning in this. My country does need more energy, but we just don't have the available money for it."

He is silent for a few long minutes seemingly very deep in thought "so what if you made a deal with Germany and instead of building your own plants you just buy power from them? Since we already established they have excess."

Mathias shook his head. "My government would never go for it. The whole reason they're doing this project is because they want to be self-sufficient. And trying to establish the economic trade of power would be complicated. We'd have to build facilities to tap into their power system, and then develop the proper distribution system to the citizens."

"Well we really are screwed aren't we?" He says obviously upset that he can't come up with anything else as he leans into the couch looking away from Matthais.

"Ja, pretty much...I guess it's a good thing I've dealt with a crumbling economy in the past, right?" Mathias said with a wary chuckle, giving Lukas his signature grin in an attempt to cheer him up a bit.

But he is steadfastly looking away determined not to let him see how upset he is "yeah but never when you were already injured."

Mathias sighed. Reaching over with his good arm, he grabbed Lukas around the waist and pulled him down to sit on his lap. "Just relax. It'll be a bit tough, but I'll pull through just fine, I promise."

He carefully shifts so that he is not sitting on his injured lag and relaxes into his lovers arms "yeah I know I just don't want to see you in the hospital again I've been there to much with you recently."

"I understand, but if my boss wants to be an ass and do it, we just have to deal with things as they happen." Mathias said, nuzzling his shoulder.

"but it doesn't mean I have to like it!" he says almost violently before calming back down leaning into the embrace and putting a gentle kiss on his cheeks

Mathias smiled warmly, rubbing his back. "I know, Norge, I know..." He said, holding him close.

He kisses his cheek gently caressing him and turning to hold him closly. "Well if I can help it you won't be in the hospital again."

Mathias nodded, resting his head on his shoulder. "That would be nice...I don't like hospitals..." He grumbled.

"I don't either I refuse to go." He grumbles as well starting to play with his hair.

Mathias smiled, kissing his cheek, rubbing his back comfortingly.

Norge feels himself sigh again when he kisses his cheek wondering if the Dane will ever be brave enough to initiate anything more intimate. When they were together the first time he was seemingly insatiable. Ok maybe he didnt want that again but all the gentleness was starting to make him nervous.

"You okay, Norge?" Mathias asked. While he wanted to be more intimate, but he didn't want to rush things and upset him.

He nods complacently not one to force him or even state his real problems. "Yeah I'm fine just thinking about everything is stressful." He says quickly

"Ja, I know the feeling." Mathias said with a light chuckle.

He moves off of his lap stretching "well I've done a lot of work and I haven't really slept at all so what room do you want me to stay in?"

"You can stay in my room." Mathias said with a shrug.

He nods and heads up the stairs changing and crawling into the bed.

Mathias sighed lightly after he left, running a hand down his face. He still had a bad feeling about this plant, and figured things were just going to get worse from here.

Upstairs Norge eventually falls asleep though he feels to hot in the room and kicks off the covers in his heat.

Knowing he needed to get some food in his system, Mathias headed into the kitchen to get started on dinner.

Norge is eventually awoken by the smell of food which confuses him because so far he has been the only one to cook. And the smell of the food is good but his stomach isn't happy at the thought. Grimacing he stands and heads down the stairs,

Mathias quietly cooked some fish, knowing it was something the both of them would enjoy, along with steaming some vegetables.

He quietly makes his way down the stairs feeling slightly dizzy. He stops in the doorway and watches smiling as his lover cooks.

Mathias absently hummed to himself, flipping the fish filets to make sure they get cooked all the way around.

Lukas moves over to the table and sits very quietly almost falling asleep at the soothing sounds of his lovers humming.

Mathias spotted him at the table when he went to set it up, smiling gently. He quietly set up the table, not wanting to wake the man. He dished out the food and lit a couple candles. Once everything was set up, he gently kissed Lukas' cheek. "Kære, dinner is ready." He said softly.

"Hmmmmm" he hums before sitting up seeming surprised that he fell asleep. He glances at the foo on the table. He stomach does a flip flop but he doesn't want to hurt his lover by refusing to eat. "Thank you Matthais." He say softly smiling at him

"You're welcome, Lukas." Mathias said, kissing his forehead before taking a seat to start eating.

Lukas slowly eats as well trying to eat it all despite the tumultuous feelings he was experiencing. After they finish he wearily collects the plates taking them to the sink and starting to wash them.

"I can take care of the dishes, Norge." Mathias said, standing up to help clean up.

He just shakes his head "There's not many i can do it." He says as he continues to clean quickly flying through them.

"Alright." Mathias nodded, putting away the left overs and blew out the candles.

When he finishes he turns to Matthais who sees he is paler than usual "I'm going back to bed I'm still really tired. Will you join me?" He asks wearily

Mathias frowned softly when he saw his pale complexion, nodding. "Ja." He said.

He makes his way slowly up the stairs and collapses into the bed immediately curling into a protective ball.

Mathias followed him up and carefully crawled into the bed, wrapping his arms around him and held him close. "Are you alright...?" He asked gently.

"Yeah I'm fine" he breathes out curling up into him pressing his face against his arm

Mathias nodded lightly, although he didn't believe him. He just held onto him. Lukas falls into an uneasy sleep having restless dreams about losing his lover and cries out in his sleep. Mathias frowned worriedly, stroking his hair in his sleep to try to help soothe him. In the middle of the night Lukas wakes standing hurrying to the bathroom. Mathias got to his feet, hobbling over to the door and knocked.

"Lukas? You alright?"

"I'm fine!" He calls "go back to sleep ok?" He says as he retches into the toilet trying to keep quiet to not alarm Matthais.

Mathias sighed. "I know you're lying...and I can't sleep..."

He hears the door unlock and can hear more retching from inside as Norge is bent over the toilet looking extremely ill.

Mathias went into the bathroom with a deep worried frown, kneeling down on his good leg. He carefully pulled his bangs out of his face and rubbed his back soothingly. "What's wrong?"

He groans "I'm not sure i have felt off for a while. I just hurt all over." He admits leaning back into him dry heaving.

Mathias frowned. "Are you sick? Sounds kinda like the flu to me. Or is anything happening to your economy?" He asked.

He shakes his head "no my economy is stable so unless we had an overnight market crash it's not that." He says "and I probably would have gotten a call from my boss about that by now right?" He glances at the nightstand where his phone is resting peacefully with no missed calls or messages.

Mathias nodded lightly. "Then maybe you just caught a bug? I mean, you were in and out of a hospital full of sick people." He suggested.

He nods his head in agreement "yeah that must be it." He says as he tries to stands reaching out to the sink to wash himself up but stumbling and leaning against the sink huffing.

Mathias stood up with him, wrapping an arm around his waist to support him. "Can I get you anything?"

He groans at the thought of consuming anything. "No thank you but you should probably go if you don't want to catch it from me." He says reaching into the cabinet for the thermometer.

Mathias shook his head. "Nej, you took care of me, so I'm gonna take care of you."

He sighs actually feeling a bit better knowing he was there to look after him. He pluck the thermometer in his mouth. "Can you read what is says?"

Mathias nodded lightly. "Ja. You're running a light fever, but it ain't bad. Just a couple degrees."

He nods relaxing a little reaching up for some medicine to break the fever. He takes the medicine and then leans on Matthais and tries to head out back to the bed picking up the trash can to put beside the bed in case.

Mathias helped him to bed, making sure the trash can was within reach. He then got a damp washcloth, gently laying it over his forehead. "Need anything else?" He asked.

"nej I'm fine just lay with me?" he says yawning exhausted from the illness. Mathias nodded, laying down beside him. Eventually both of them fell into an uneasy sleep.


	8. turbulation in the home

In the morning when Lukas wakes up he is feeling much better. He sits up and slips out of his lover's arms heading down the stairs to make breakfast as he is quite ravenous.

Sleeping only lightly, Matthais stirred awake when Lukas got up. Sitting up with a yawn, he got up after him and followed him down. "Feeling better?" He asked.

Lukas nods "yes I'm feeling much better it must have just been a stomach virus." he begins to pull out some breakfast items when his phone starts going off.

Mathias smiled. "Well that's good. Want me to answer your phone so you can eat?" He asked.

Lukas nods "it's Emil you can if you want he calls every day just to check up on me just don't tell him I'm sick"

Mathias nodded, grabbing the phone and answering. "Hallo."

"Ah you are answering his phone a lot lately." Emil says serenely. "How are you?" Lukas sets food down in front of Matthais and eats watching him.

Mathias smiled, mouthing 'thank you' to Lukas. "Your bror is makin' breakfast, so I thought I'd answer for him. And I'm doin' pretty good. Leg is still bothering me, but breaking it in ten places will do that." He said with a laugh.

Emil is silent for a moment before "well then you should probably avoid doing that. It worries him."

"Well, I don't plan on jumping in front of anymore cars." Mathias said with a wary chuckle.

Norge looks up quickly glaring at him as ice also gives a small chuckle. Norge holds out his hand for the phone muttering darkly under his breath.

Mathias smiled sheepishly. "Your bror wants to talk to you. I'll talk to you later, Ice." He said, then held to phone out to Lukas.

They speak rapidly about things that to Matthais seems random and then after ten or so minutes he hangs up.

Mathias had quietly started to eat while he listened. "So...everything alright?" He asked.

Lukas nods "yeah a couple of his politicians are causing trouble and he is annoyed but meanwhile they had another volcanic eruption and his island grew by like a bajilionth of a millimeter. He was pretty excited about that." he continues to eat looking more relaxed after the phone call.

Mathias chuckled. "What, so he thinks he's gonna catch up to our heights?" He asked with a grin, finishing off his breakfast.

Lukas laughs a little as well a sweet quiet sound "yeah I guess so." He finishes standing and holding out a hand for Matthias's plate.

"Tak." Mathias said, holding out his plate to him. "So, what do you wanna do today? I figure if there's a chance I'm gonna get sick, I might as well do some fun stuff while I can."

Lukas glances at him almost chastisingly "aren't you supposed to be the optimistic one? And what fun stuff is there we can do?"

"I am optimistic. Getting sick will suck, but it will get better eventually, ja?" Mathias smiled, shrugging. "We could go somewhere. Go to a park, an aquarium. Just do something."

He nods in Agreement "yes I suppose we should what is your favorite thing to do out here?"

"How about an aquarium? I'd say go swimming, but I'm not allowed in the ocean with this." Mathias said, absently waving the wrist that was still in a cast.

Lukas looks alarmed. "Stop that! Your going to hurt it again! And ok we can do that." He stands leaving the room to search for an aquarium close by.

Mathias smiled gently as he stood up. "I won't hurt it again, I promise. I'm very careful with it."

He glances back at him looking more agitated then alarmed now. "good because you hurt it again your screwed. I'm not helping you." he continues to flip through the pages of the directory searching for an aquarium.

Mathias walked over to him, kissing his cheek. "Relax. You're so tense."

Lukas turns a little and in a moment of bravery he presses his lips to his lovers before pulling back "ja I will."

Mathias chuckled, grinning lightly. "That's much better." He said, kissing his forehead.

Lukas smiles before pointing to an ad. "Have you been to this one before?" He asks curiously.

Mathias shook his head. "I don't think so." He replied.

Lukas nods "alright then let us attempt to find this place." He says as he picks up the keys assuming Matthais doesn't want to drive since he hasn't since the accident.

Mathias nodded, looking at the address. "I think I know where that is." He replied, going to grab his coat. Lukas has already slipped his on and has headed out the door.

Mathias grabbed his cane and followed him out, knowing he'd need it while going around. He then got into the car, buckling himself in with a light sigh.

Lukas glances over worriedly "are you ok?" He asks as he starts the car making sure there are some extra pain pills in the consul.

"Ja, I'm okay. Guess I'm still a bit leary of cars." Mathias replied.

Lukas raises an eyebrow but then shakes his head. "I suppose you would be." He begins the drive carefully navigating the unfamiliar streets.

Mathias sat still, giving Lukas directions as needed. They arrive at their destination which isn't that far from the house. Parking Lukas shuts off the car an clambers out after pocketing Matthias's pain pills. Mathias got out after, holding in a light sigh as he started walking toward the entrance.

Lukas stifles a giggle because his lovers fear of cars is starting to become comical. He knows it shouldn't be but it is. Keeping a straight face he walks a little ahead so his lover won't see if the mask slips.

Mathias calmly followed behind Lukas, not noticing his expression change. He headed inside and up to the admission counter, pulling out his wallet to pay for their tickets in. Lukas shakes his head at the lady an pays for his own ticket before leading the way into the exhibit area. Mathias stowed his wallet and followed alongside Lukas, a smile on his face. Lukas looks around silently and glances at Matthais to see what he is doing so he can make sure they don't get separated or he doesn't fall. Mathias smiled widely as he looked over the displays, much like a big kid. He always loved anything that had to do with the ocean. A small smile falls over Lukas's face as he watches him not really enjoying the displays nearly as much as he enjoys watching Matthais watch the displays. Mathias watched the fish swimming around, stopping to spend more time at the various shark tanks, having a blast. Lukas watches amused following him around and thinking that his birthday is coming up and maybe he should get an aquarium for the living room and Matthais would probably watch it more than the tv. Mathias continued for a while before taking a seat on a bench, needing to take a break off his leg, he knee starting to throb fairly painfully. Lukas sits beside him pulling out the pain pills and handing them over along with a bottle of water he had purchased for just this occasion.

Mathias gave him an appreciative smile. "Tak." He said, taking the pain meds and drinking the water to wash them down. Suddenly Matthais sees the flash of a camera and Lukas looking bored but holding a camera pointing at him before scouting over and taking one of them together. Mathias blinked, a bit surprised by the flash. Realizing what it was, he grinned, wrapping his arm around Lukas for the second photo. Lukas blushes and when the pic is done pulls away and puts the camera back up looking everywhere but at Matthais.

"I thought taking pictures was my thing." Mathias said with a grin, kissing his cheek.

"well your wrist is hurt so somebody needs to do it for you." he says grumpily.

Mathias chuckled. "You're just making excuses." He said with a grin, kissing him.

Lukas kisses back blushing but not admitting he is right. Eventually they start looking around again and Lukas quizzes him on which are his favorites. Mathias talks about the different sharks and sting rays, knowing a good deal about most of them. He listens interestedly before inquiring about smaller fish because he refuses to have sting rays in his living room. Even though Matthais has no idea about that. Mathias discussed some of the smaller reef fish, including some sharks that never got bigger than a foot long. He nods actually paying alot more attention than matthais thinks. Eventually it is lunch time and Lukas starts to get hungry but says nothing as he watches matthais adore the animals. Mathias continued looking over the displays until he himself was getting a bit hungry.

"You want lunch?" He asked.

Lukas nods picking up there things "is there a place here or are you ready to go?"

Mathias shrugged. "Up to you. I don't care." He replied. Not that he let it show, but the walking around wore him out.

Lukas ponders for a moment before deciding that a long rest was in order so as not to injure his leg again. "We should go we can come back another day if you like it so much." He says as he maneuvers back to the front door.

Mathias nodded. "Sounds good." He said simply, following alongside him.

They go out and Lukas drives around a little before sighing "what's a good restaurant around here?"

"There's a great deli not too far from my house." Mathias replied, carefully flexing his knee.

Lukas nods and listens to Matthias's instructions on how to get there slowly learning his way around. They pull up and Lukas offers to go in alone to order so Matthais can rest his knee. Thankfully they are quick and he is back out in about ten minutes starting the drive home. They arrive home and Lukas noticing that Matthais seems to be in alot of pain gently helps him into the house and sits him at the table fixing him his favorite drink.

Mathias sat smiling sheepishly at him. "Maybe we'll go someplace smaller next time, ja?" He said.

Lukas lets a gentle chuckle escape "possibly but you seem to enjoy yourself so as long as you have time to relax I don't mind."

"I'll take it easy next time." Mathias grinned.

Lukas nods "that will probably be good." He seems to examine the calendar on the wall for a while "hey your birthday is next week what do you want?"

Mathias shrugged. "I dunno." He replied honestly

Lukas rolls his eyes at the calendar "well that was informative. How about you come up with something? Otherwise I'm grasping at straws and unless you actually want straws I would give me something to work with."

Mathias chuckled. "I'll try to come up with something." He said.

"Nah don't bother straws are really easy to purchase and wrap" he say sounding deadly serious as he sits back down at the table and eating his food. He receives a text and after reading it he sighs. "My boss is faxing over my paperwork is that ok?" Mathias let out a chuckle.

"Ja, that's fine. The fax machine should be on." He said as he started to eat.

Lukas walks out and returns a few minutes later with a rather large stack of papers which Norge is looking at apparently blankly but Matthais notices the kinkle around his eye that shows he is disgusted with it.

Mathias frowned, finishing his meal. "What's the paperwork for?" He asked.

Lukas shrugs "just everyday paperwork I skipped the last few days so I fell a little behind." He pulls out a pen getting straight to work.

"Ah, okay." Mathias said, standing up to deal with his dishes.

Lukas shrugs "just everyday paperwork I skipped the last few days so I fell a little behind." He pulls out a pen getting straight to work.

"Ah, okay." Mathias said, standing up to deal with his dishes.

Lukas is distracted by the paperwork which keeps him occupied for a few hours until around dinner time when he stands to cook dinner.

Mathias had plopped down on the couch to relax, propping his leg up on the coffee table.

Lukas cooks dinner and brings it out to his lover before returning to the kitchen and getting back to work forgetting his food in wake of his stomach which has started to act up again. To distract himself he works harder.

Mathias thanked him for the food. When he finished, he stood and hobbled into the kitchen to do his dishes. He notices when he goes in that Norge hasn't touched his plate at all and is still hard at work ink staining his fingertips from where he broke a pen earlier.

Mathias watched him, frowning. "Aren't you gonna eat? You'll make yourself sick again..."

lukas looks at him narrowing his eyes "I didn't make myself sick and that's precisely why I'm not."

"Then maybe you should take a break? Overworking yourself might make you sick."

Lukas frowns a little but stands putting the papers away and glancing at matthais "when did you get smart?"

Mathias gave a sheepish smile. "Because I've done it to myself before."

Lukas is silent just looking at him as I he almost can't believe it. "Of course you have. Ok I'm done for the night." He says yawning a little.

Mathias smiled, kissing his cheek. "Good."

Lukas goes into the living room procuring a book and sitting on the couch trying to calm his stomach.

Mathias follows him to the couch, easing himself down onto it with a sigh.

Lukas leans his head over onto his shoulder reading calmly swallowing the bile in his throat.

Mathias smiled softly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Why don't we head to bed? I'm sure we can both use the rest."

Lukas nods wearily and stands heading for the bedroom starting to really worry about why he is sick again. But he hides it from matthais and slips into the bed.

Mathias followed him up, crawling into the bed beside him. He gently wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. "Godnat." He said, kissing the side of his neck.

"Ja godnat." Lukas responds as he pull the trash can the never returned to the bathroom closer to the bed just in case. Mathias closed his eyes and relaxed, soon dozing off.

Lukas drifts in and put of sleep uneasily before around midnight he gets ill again. This time he very quietly carries himself to the bathroom almost praying he won't wake up. When he stops heaving he washes up and opens the door.

Mathias slept through all of it except the when the door opened. He stirred awake, sitting up with a light frown. "Lukas? You alright?"

Lukas smiles "yeah I just went to the bathroom." He says crawling back into the bed laying beside him closely. He worries briefly about transferring the disease to matthais but he hasn't caught it yet so figures he probably isn't contagious.

Mathias nodded, wrapping his arms around him again to hold him close.

He nods back off to sleep in his arms pushing his strange illness aside

Mathias closed his eyes, falling back asleep quickly.

In the morning Lukas feels fine again and he goes down to make breakfast slightly bewildered.

Mathias slept in a bit longer until the smell of breakfast woke him. He yawned as he got out of bed, heading down the stairs carefully.

Lukas who was feeling ravenous again cooked a huge breakfest an is chatting on the phone with ice.

Mathias walked into the kitchen, smiling. "Good morning."

Lukas nod in greeting setting some tea and the breakfest in front of his usual place at the table

"Tak." Mathias said, taking a seat. Lukas nods again finishing his conversation before sitting at the table looking much healthier than yesterday.

Mathias smiled. "You're looking better now." He said.

Lukas smiled. "ja I feel much better too. What are we doing today?"

Mathias shrugged. "No idea." He replied with a chuckle.

Lukas glances over at his pile of almost finished paperwork. "Well I need to finish that and I'm sure you have some paperwork as well."

Mathias nodded. "Ja. I should probably head to my office." He said, eating.

Lukas nods and when they finish he heads into the living room and starts working.

Mathias went and got dressed in his typical work clothes, then took some pain meds and put his bottle in his pocket. "I'll be home this evening, okay? Boss sent me an email that he wants me to do a bunch of meetings and crap in person."

Lukas stands "do you want me to come with you?" He says as he walks over and fixes the suit.

Mathias shook his head with a gentle smile. "Nej. You stay home and relax." He said, giving him a kiss.

Lukas nods and sits back down getting back to work.

Matthais spent the day going to and from meetings, doing paperwork in between. It was well after dinner time when he walked in, sighing tiredly as he hobbled into the kitchen to get a bite to eat. He sees dinner on the counter seemingly untouched but Norge is nowhere in sight. Mathias frowned lightly, looking around.

"Lukas?" He called out. He isn't aware that Lukas is already upstairs in bed trying to ride out the strange illness. Mathias searched the house, eventually finding Lukas in the room, a deep worried frown on his face.

"Lukas? Are you okay?" He asked, walking over to check on him.

He is twisting in his sleep restlessly face flushed and whimpering as if he is having bad dreams but he is deffinatly still asleep.

Mathias frowned more, hurrying over and shook his shoulder to wake him up. "Lukas!"

Lukas jerks awake suddenly staring at Matthais for a moment uncomprehendingly before rolling over and retching into the trash can he has taken to keeping there always. Mathias sat behind Lukas, rubbing his back with one hand and pulled his hair out of his face, a deep worried frown on his own.

Eventually Lukas calms wiping off his face and leaning into Matthias's embrace whispering "sorry."

"Don't apologize. Have you figured out what's wrong yet?" Mathias ask, still rubbing his back worriedly.

Lukas shakes his head gently. "No but I'm starting to think that I need to go speak with a doctor. I'm not sure if its a bodily illness of a country illness. But that would mean something was wrong back home but I can't find anything wrong there!" He says his voice steadily rising in frustration.

"Just relax, ja? Getting worked up won't help anything. I'll have my doctor come over and check you out, okay?" Mathias said.

Lukas relaxes cuddling into his arms face flushed from fever. "Ja that is a good idea."

Mathias kissed his forehead, then grabbed his house phone and called his personal doctor. He was aware of what they were, and therefore could come up with more unconventional treatments for their problems. He spoke briefly with the man before hanging up. "Alright, he's on his way."

Lukas looks alarmed "but it's late! I can wait till tomorrow!" He protests having dozed off a little while he was on the phone.

"He's my personal physician. He's come to my house at all hours of the night before. It's fine." Mathias said with a reassuring smile. Lukas nods slightly shifting so that he can lay back down In the bed lightly dozing a sheen of sweat on his forehead. A while later the doorbell rings. Mathias hobbled down the stairs, opening it with a light smile. "Sorry for calling so late, doc."

The doctor just smiles. "I was actually glad to get your call. You've been out of the country for months now so I was starting to get a little worried." He says as he steps into the house giving him a quick look over. "Looks like you didn't take care of yourself very well. You also don't look very sick." He observes.

Mathias shook his head. "I'm fine, it's Lukas who is sick. Norge. He's upstairs in my bed." He replied.

The doctor looks a little bewildered having never met a nation that wasn't Denmark. He nods though and follows him up the stairs. He supposed this nation was Norway. Denmark spoke of him often but why was he in Denmark's bed? Mathias led him up to the bedroom, but stayed off to the side to give the doctor room to work. He quickly gets to work over the smaller boy taking temperature and samples. Lukas says nothing just watches him warily. Mathias watched quietly, worried frown still on his face. Eventually he stops turning to his suit case and running tests quickly.

"Well so far I don't see anything wrong with you besides some blood mixed in your saliva and a very high fever. Why don't you give me a rundown of your symptoms so I know what I'm looking for?"

"He's had an off and on fever and vomiting, but it seems to happen mostly at night." Mathias explained.

"Alright has he been vomiting blood or anything? Has it been every night?"

"I don't think he's been throwing up blood. And this is the third or fourth night." Mathias replied.

The doctor nods. "Alright then the traces of blood could just be from the stress of being ill every night rubbing his throat raw." he runs a few more tests before looking confused. "I need to take this to the lab and test it and then I will probably need you to come into the office so I can draw some blood."

Mathias nodded. "If you can help me get him to the car, I can drive him there." He replied.

Lukas scowls "I can walk on my own!" He says standing an stumbling over tote doorway the doctor following behind him closely

Mathias sighed, following closely behind him in case he needed help. "Don't strain yourself, Norge..." He said lightly.

Lukas doesn't answer but instead reaches down to pick up his keys from the table.

"Lukas, I'm driving. You shouldn't be driving right now." Mathias said, holding his hand out to take the keys.

Lukas eyes narrow "right." He hand over the keys looking frustrated.

"Just relax, Lukas. Getting all tense and frustrated isn't going to help things." Mathias said, kissing his forehead before following him out to the car.

Lukas just scowls crawling into the passenger side for the first time in months.

Mathias then started up the car, driving towards the doctor's office. "Everything will be fine, Norge. You've just gotta relax."

Lukas says nothing in actuality more worried about Matthais driving then his illness. It was the first time he had driven since his accident.

Mathias didn't have much trouble driving. It was late enough in the evening that the roads were fairly empty. He pulled into the lot at the doctor's office, parking the car. They go in and the doctor draws the blood leading them back to a room where there is a desk with pictures on a desk that show Matthais with multiple human doctors Mathias sat and waited quietly for the results, tapping his fingers on his knees. Lukas examines the pictures as the doctor comes back in worriedly.

Mathias looked up at the doctor, frowning deeply at his expression. "Did you find out what's wrong?"

"Well everything appears to be fine but I found high levels of radiation in his blood stream. Has he been near a nuclear facility recently?"

Mathias' eyes widened. "I don't think so." He said, looking at Lukas. "Have you?"

Lukas shakes his head looking just as confused. The doctor asks "are there plans for building one in your country?"

Mathias frowned, nodding lightly. "Ja, but it's just in the planning phases. They haven't even picked a location yet."

"In your country?" The doctor ask looking at Norge who shakes his no. And says

"it's in Denmark."

Matthais nodded. "Ja, it's here. Maybe there's a leak? I can go talk to my boss about it."

Norge shakes his head "there can't be it hasn't even been built. The only explanation is that there Is something nuclear going on in my country."

"But you said there isn't..." Mathias said, confused.

"That's just it! There isn't! But that's the only explanation! Your country can't affect me!"

"But if there's a source of radiation by the house, it can. You can still be affected by the immediate surroundings." Mathias pointed out. "It could explain how no matter how many pain pills I take, it doesn't seem to be working. I could have some exposure, too." He added.

Lukas calms a little "you didn't tell me you were having problems."

Mathias shrugged. "I didn't want to worry you any." He replied.

Lukas looks a little angry at him "well maybe I want to worry about you. And if there's no radiation in the country yet how can there be a leak but your right we should check all the places we have been recently and you should call your boss."

Mathias nodded, then looked to the doctor. "You should probably take a sample of my blood, too." He said, holding out his good arm.

He nods and does quickly "all right I will be right back just let me go test this." He says as Norge walks over hugging him.

Mathias gently hugged him back. "I'll be okay, Norge." He said.

"You better be." He says threateningly. They wait until the doctor comes back in "yes you have it in your blood stream as well. In diagnosing you two with radiation poisoning and prescribing medication to try and flush out the toxins and I will née to monitor your blood to see how much is in your blood stream."

Mathias nodded in understanding. "Alright. Well, since coming back, the only place we went to together was the aquarium, but my pain meds stopped working before that."

Lukas's eyes flashed dangerously "seriously? You've been lying about it this whole time?" The doctor chuckles a little but hushes when Norge turns the glare on him.

"Oh, it could've been on the plane. They do ship things on them." Mathias suggested.

"don't change the subject!" Lukas hisses at him. The doctor silently steps out of the room to make the necessary medicines. "how long have you been lying to me! When did they stop working?"

Matthais grins sheepishly at him. "well um right after we got home I think." He admits scratching his head embarrassed.

"idiot! So you have been in pain this whole time? Great job!" Lukas turns away rubbing his face agitated.

Matthais sighs falling silent knowing anything he said would just piss lukas off even more than he already is. They wait in silence until the doctor returns handing lukas the medicine with instructions to take it twice a day and to call him if anything at all changes. They head back out to the car Matthais heading for the drivers seat but lukas snatches the keys.

"oh no you don't your hurting and your going to sit still and relax."

"Lukas you are sick to!"

"yeah but it's just my stomach. If your knee acts up it could cause an accident."

Matthais freezes having a brief flashback and silently gets in the passenger side. Lukas frowns. He hadn't meant to say that but if it meant Matthais let him drive he could deal with it for now. The drive back home is silent and once they arrive Matthais calls his boss to get the shipping information of the flight they took.

His boss sleepily answers the phone "ja?" Lukas is beside him still feeling horrible but leaning against his lover.

"I need the shipping manifest of a particular plane. I think they might've been transporting something radioactive because Norge and I both have radiation poisoning, and it can pose a high risk to the population if it spreads." Mathias explained, half carrying Lukas, who has started feeling horrible once they got home, up to the bed so he could lay down.

His boss gives an exclamation of shock and gets him all the information he needs. "ok I'm emailing it over right now so let me know ok?" he says urgently.

Mathias nodded. "Tak. I'll get back to you if I find anything." He said, then hung up, turning to Lukas. "You get some rest. I'm gonna do some research and see if I can find where this shit came from." He said with a light smile, giving Lukas a kiss on the forehead, then headed down to his home office to read over the new information.

Instead of sleeping Lukas lays awake thinking of different ways thy could have got contaminated when It dawns on his he almost runs down the stairs to Matthias's office.

Mathias was seated at his computer, reading over the shipping manifests.

"Matthais. It wasnt the plane." He says quietly

Mathias looked up from the papers, frowning lightly. "Then what was it?" He asked.

Lukas hesitates "it's a premonition. Do you remember before the Kalmar union split that you were sick for days? And it was a warning that we were splitting? I think this is a warning that if you build the plant something bad Is going to happen. And I think it affecting me because you ignores the warning in your own body so it wanted you to pay attention so I got sick as well"

"But how does that explain the radiation in our blood? We may have gotten sick before, but it never was a poisoning like this. We basically got really bad flus." Mathias said.

Lukas Is silent for a moment "the only people who may have had premonition is Ukraine and Japan we could ask them if it was like this. After all radiation is much worse than anything we have had in the past so maybe it's different."

"I know, but something had to give us the radiation." Mathias said. "We can't magically produce radiation in our blood."

Lukas shrugs "well I didn't figure that part out but who knows we are nations almost every day we learn something new things are constantly changing. I'm more worried about how we can stop what it is warning us about."

"If it is a warning, there's not much we can do. Every time we get a 'warning', it just helps us prepare for what's going to happen." Mathias said with a shrug.

Norge narrows his eyes "there has been plenty you could have done if you would have listened to me."

Mathias rolled his eyes. "Like what?" He asked.

Lukas bristles angrily "almost every time you have been in a war if you had taken my advice not only would you have avoided the war itself but you would have benefitted instead of lost. And with the Kalmar union If you had done what I had said Sweden wouldn't have revolted. And afterwards if you hadn't forced ice into those things he would have stayed with you instead of revolting!" He is silent for a moment before continuing. "And if you had been gentler with me when I had asked you to, I would have never left." He turns leaving the room going to the guest bedroom.

Mathias sighed wearily, slouching back into his seat. "You think I don't know that...?" He mumbled to himself, running a hand down his face. He knew he was constantly screwing things up. Things that sounded like good ideas at the time tended to end up badly. But now he's just trying to let things happen rather than try to stop them, and it's still his fault. Sometimes, he just didn't think there was anything that wasn't his fault.

Up in the guest bedroom Lukas gets a phone call from his boss asking him to come and attend a meeting the day after tomorrow. Lukas of course agrees an books a flight for the next morning hoping that a little bit of time apart will help them calm down. And maybe when he was out of the country he would start to feel better.

Mathias just stayed in the office, not really having the willpower to get up. He continued to research the plane idea, just in case.

Morning comes and he finds nothing but when he looks out the office door it is to see Lukas will his luggage bag and keys Tying his shoes getting ready to leave.

Mathias frowned, getting to his feet with a light wince, his knee being rather painful. "Norge? Where are you going?" He asked, hobbling out of the room to see what he was doing.

Lukas looks up the blank emotionless face from before back on his face "my boss called. I have to go home and attending a few meeting I should be back in three days or so ok?"

Mathias sighed tiredly. "Ja, alright. Just be careful, and don't overwork yourself." He said, reaching into his pocket. "Here, these ones are yours." He said, handing him the medicine the doctor gave them for the radiation.

He nods his thanks and accepts the pills pocketing them before he hesitates. He them stands up and gives Matthais a slow sweet hesitant kiss before saying "bye." And retreating out the door.

Mathias kissed him back with a soft smile. "Bye." He said, then headed back into the office to continue his research.

(reviews greatly appreciated I need to know how I'm doing.)


	9. And so we learn

Lukas takes a cab to the Airport flying through the security and he boards the plane and when he crosses the border into his country he starts feeling sicker instead of better. This worries him greatly.

He gets off the plane going home and collapsing falling asleep until he has to get ready for the meeting the next day.

He wakes in the morning getting ready before heading out to the meeting. He attends his meeting everyone commenting on how pale he is and his boss even sends him home. But on his way home he feels a tugging in his mind and he follows the pull driving out into the countryside.

Follows his feeling to the middle of nowhere until he fats out and starts walking around his illness getting worse and worse until it's at its worst as he stands over a seemingly random spot of the ground.

Curious as to why he felt so Ill in this place he starts looking around until he falls in a concealed hole. There is a ladder but since he fell in he doesn't catch it and lands badly on his leg twisting his ankle so bad he thinks it might be broken. Standing clumsily he looks around. He is in a large cavern type area with digging tools all around him. Shocked he begins to walk down the corridor in the cavern very slowly trying to avoid putting to much weight on his injured ankle.

He follows the corridor until it opens up into a huge cavern with a large facility in it. Shocked he edges forward until he sees the nuclear waste warning symbols on the side of the building. Stopping dead in his tracks he looks around realization dawning that this is a nuclear plant underground. In his country. Now he just needed to figure out if it was energy or bombs they were producing there. He makes his way toward the entrance of the building.

Mathias got to work, taking a dose of the new meds and the pain meds, hoping the terrible pain in his knee would go away already. Mathias spent the day calling people who had shipping containers on the plane, trying to see if anyone fudged their shipping manifests. Coming up empty, he slept on the couch, not wanting to overwork his knee by going up and down the stairs.

Mathias awoke in the middle of the day, feeling like death warmed over. He groaned, slowly getting off the couch to get some water, hoping another dose of both medicines might help.

Mathias got a glass of water, taking the two doses of medicine before he sat on the floor with a weary sigh. He really hoped they figured out what was wrong soon.

Feeling his sense of illness grow, Mathias let out a groan, slumping down to the ground. He felt like he didn't have the strength to get up, so all he could do was lay on the kitchen floor and hoped the feeling passed.

Mathias pulled out his cellphone, calling up Lukas. He couldn't explain it, but he just felt the need to call him. If he was getting this bad, then he didn't doubt Lukas was feeling worse, too.

Lukas's phone buzzed and he answers with an almost inaudible "hallo?" as he checks to make sure there are no people around.

"Norge...I-I think something is really wrong...I-I can't get up..." Mathias said honestly, staring up at his kitchen ceiling.

Lukas is silent for a moment "something is drastically wrong. I'm in a hidden underground nuclear plant" he says matter of factly like it wasn't the worst thing in the world. He slowly opens the unlocked door of the building briefly wondering why it's unlocked but deciding that it's because it's so well hidden.

Mathias frowned worriedly. "Y-You shouldn't be going in on your own...I-I can send some of my troops, th-that way they won't be corrupt, just i-in case..." He said.

"It's to late I'm already inside and I broke my ankle I think so I can't climb out and it would take too long to get here." he starts to look around he finds no missiles so decides that it is just a regular power plant but it still isn't good.

Mathias rolled onto his stomach with a strained grunt. "Th-Then I'm coming to help..." He said, struggling to try to get to his feet.

His voice is shaking when he speaks next "no it will take to long I think they will come down as soon as night falls I need to figure out how to shut this down." he starts looking around for possible ways he finds the control panel but nothing is labeled so he destroys the wires hoping it will put them off for a while.

"I-I'm comin' anyway. I-I can't sit here while you're risking y-your neck doing something crazy. I-It's my job to be the crazy one, j-ja?" Mathias said with a half-hearted laugh.

Lukas smiles thinly though his lover can't see him. "ja it is. I'm going to try and get out of here now." he says limping his way toward the first cavern.

"Alright, I-I'll be there as soon as I-I can. J-Jeg elsker dig." Mathias said, then hung up and called his private pilot, arranging an emergency flight to Norway, almost dragging himself out of his house to get to his car.

His pilot is immediately ready and when he gets there he helps him board. Back in Norway Lukas had finally reached the ladder. He had attempted to climb but it hurt to bad. Determined not to get caught he tries again making it halfway before he has to pause and breathe. His ankle burning.

Mathias sat jittery on the plane, unable to keep still. As soon as they landed, he rented a call, calling Lukas again to figure out where he was.

Unfortunately Lukas had once again fallen off the ladder and was trying once again to climb out as night was beginning to fall he doesn't answer the phone panting needing both hands to climb. It takes another good ten minutes but he reaches the top dragging himself into the trees just as he hears voices pass by him and climb down the ladder. He collapses exhausted and returns the phone call.

Mathias picked up as soon as Lukas called back. "I've been trying to call since I landed! Where are you?" He asked quickly.

"I-i I'm In the" he stops coughing a little "the northeastern provincial town where the old mine used to be. My car is on the side of the road I'm headed that way right now." he says as he attempts to Stand giving a long groan of pain.

"Just stay put. I'll be there shortly." Mathias said, speeding towards where Lukas described.

"alright." he says relieved and he just drags himself a little farther from the hole and where it would be easier to see him if you were Matthais.

Mathias got there fairly quickly, parking the car and hobbling out. "Norge?" He called out, looking for him.

"I'm here!" he calls out from his spot on the ground attempting to stand but ends up just lifting his hands up to Matthais to pick him up.

Mathias hurried over, carefully lifting the smaller man up. "You scare the shit outta me..." He mumbled, slowly hobbling back towards his car.

"sorry." he says quietly and then behind them they here a shout "hey whose there!" and the spun of a gun cocking.

Mathias cursed, putting Lukas in the passenger seat, pulling a handgun from the glove compartment as he hobbled around the car to get into the driver's side. He didn't plan on shooting back, but he wouldn't hesitate to defend himself.

As if spotting him the gun goes off and Lukas ducks in the passenger seat but the bullet hits the back of the car "hey there's someone out there!" the man yells and matthais hears other people answer.

Mathias growled, turning and shooting back at the man as he got into the car, quickly starting up the engine and speeding off.

Lukas is silent trying not to cry out as the car jostles his leg. "I'm sorry." he says finally as they get far enough away from the forest.

"Don't apologize. The government lied to you and made you sick, and probably made me sick, too." Mathias said simply, speeding towards Lukas' work building, knowing they needed to confront his boss asap.

"but I should have known! I should have seen it sooner." he whispers the last part before looking around in surprise and saying with slightly dry humor "do you stalk me? I don't think I've ever actually brought you to work with me before."

"I've had meetings here before, you know." Mathias pointed out, handing him his cane. "Here, you need this more than I do right now." He said, stuffing the gun in his waistband, just in case they met opposition.

Lukas shakes his head "you need this so you don't damage your knee." he says slightly defiantly attempting to get out of the car and stand on his own.

"A sore knee is better off than a possibly broken ankle, and I can't carry you again if you fall." Mathias said, holding the cane out to him again. Lukas scowls but accepts it kind of hoping along with the cane trying not to touch the ground with his foot at all and when he fails he hisses in pain.

Mathias frowned worriedly. "Be careful..." He said lightly, trying to help him inside.

Though Lukas would like to refuse his help he needs it and leans on him until they get inside where he stands anger flashing across his face as he heads for the meeting room.

Mathias helped him to the meeting room, helping him to a chair. "Want me to call your boss?" He asked.

Lukas nods "yes that would be good." he says sliding his phone across the table and attempting to pull some pain pills from his pocket.

Mathias picked up the phone, calling Lukas' boss.

"hallo? Lukas? Its quite late are you feeling better?" comes the cheerful answer.

"Nej, this is Mathias. Lukas told me to call to arrange an emergency meeting. He wants you to come to the conference room immediately." Mathias replied simply, managing to keep the irritation from his voice.

"oh my! Is he ok? He's never had someone make a call for him! Of course I will be there immediately!" says the overly cheerful voice as the phone gives a *click*

Mathias sighed irritably, handing the phone back to Lukas, taking a seat himself to rest his knee. "He's on his way."

Lukas doesn't answer his face white as he stares at the pills in his hands which are white with black blotches on them.

Mathias frowned deeply. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"there supposed to be white. Those blotches don't belong there. Do you know what that means?" he says quietly turning fearful eyes on matthais. This is a new expression on his face in all the years they have known each other he has never seen Lukas look truly afraid.

Mathias frowned. "Aren't those some of my pills...?" He asked, recognizing them as the ones he had been taking. He pulled his bottle out, his pills also having black splotches on them. "I-Is someone poisoning me...?"

He shakes his head "no but it's the equivalent of poisoning. These are actually my pills and they were white earlier. These blotches are from radiation. That means there's a leak in that plant. It also means the radiation got in your blood stream through the contaminated pills. I can't believe I didn't notice that sooner! That means that we did originally get contaminated here because you had those pills before we left for your home."

Mathias growled, punching the table. "That bastard! He's been lying to you and making not only us sick, but probably a bunch of your people!" He snapped.

Lukas just stares at the pills a whole longer before throwing them at the wall in frustration screaming.

Mathias held onto his bottle, only because he wanted to shove the tainted pills down Lukas' boss' throat once he arrived before putting a bullet in his skull.

They hear steps down the hallway and the door opens showing not only Norway's boss but an entire assembly of men.

Mathias stood up as soon as they came in, not wanting to be seat in case they got hostile. "Alright, take a seat." He said as calmly as he could manage.

He just smiles at them and sits the men sitting as well surrounding them "well Lukas I was hoping you would be better but you look dreadfully worse! What have you gotten into my dear child?" he says smiling at Lukas ignoring matthais.

Mathias growled, unable to contain his fury. "What happened was that you have a secret nuclear power plant underground that's leaking, that's what!" He snapped, throwing his contaminated pill bottle at the man. "Now we both have radiation poisoning, and God knows how many other people are sick because of you!"

He looks shocked but catches the bottle "what? There is no nuclear plant? We have never even discussed something like that. Why don't you tell him that Lukas? You're being awfully quiet!" he opens the pill bottle glancing at the pills. "They seem normal to me." he says

"We were just there! Someone shot at my damn car! And if they're so normal, then why don't you try a few? They're just simple pain pills. If they aren't contaminated, they won't hurt you!" Mathias snarled.

His eyes narrow "young man if you do not calm down I will have to ask you to leave. Now why don't you tell me the story Lukas?" he says gently. Lukas stares at him shaking his head a little "he's right there is a plant it's leaking and it seems government sanctioned. We never did discuss that so why is it there? Can you tell me?"

Mathias scoffed. "You couldn't make me leave if you tried." He said, putting his hands on his hips, though it was mostly so his hand was right by where his pistol was hidden.

He ignores him turning to Lukas "why my dear child! I have no idea where is it I will have it found and disposed of immediately don't you worry. And I definatly didn't order it there!"

"Bullshit! You're lying through your teeth! No-one else could've put a plant there except you!" Mathias snapped, his rage flashing dangerously in his eyes, looking ready to pounce on the man and strangle him to death.

Lukas nods in agreement and the man's smile turns from gentle to menacing "oh my dear child I had hoped to spare you but you always did tend to get a little nosy." he says almost fondly "yes that plant is mine and no I didn't ask your permission because I don't need it. You are just a person you have no weight in this government not to mention you would never agree! Everyone knows how much you hate nuclear power."

Mathias gave an almost feral snarl, drawing his gun and aimed it at the man. "No weight!? We represent all of the people in our country! If we don't agree with a bullshit policy, it's because the people don't want it! Which means the people hate nuclear power, not just us! People are probably sick and dying because of this!"

The men stand as well also drawing guns but instead of pointing at matthais they point at Lukas "now young man you can't tell me your boss doesn't treat you the same! Your time is falling and now it's time to rid the world of you two!"

"My boss did come to me about a nuclear plant, you stupid fuck!" Mathias snapped, getting in between the men and Lukas, smirking like a madman. "Do you think your piece of shit guns can really kill nations?" He said, still aiming at Lukas' boss. Even if he was going to die, he was going to make sure that rat bastard died first.

Lukas stand stumbling a little due to his ankle wrapping his arms around his waist "stop matthais!" he calls out as the men approach him his boss still reclining in the chair "yes I do believe that it can kill you. If I decimate your body you will either never heal or die and be reborn as a child."

Mathias looked between the men, but just grinned. He knew they weren't going to get out of here without getting shot at. "Well, too bad you won't be alive to see it." He sneered, pulling the trigger and shooting the man right between the eyes. As soon as he did, he started shooting at the gunmen, keeping between them and Lukas, more than willing to take every single bullet to protect him.

Shocked Lukas screams "stop!" And there is a flash of light and suddenly they aren't in the office anymore but on the snow outside Of Lukas's house.

Mathias blinked, looking around their new surroundings, a bit confused. "What just happened...?" He asked, clearly confused.

Lukas wobbles to his feet. "We got to safety is what just happened. Right now we need to get my stuff quickly they know where I live he says wobbling into the house having left the cane behind.

Mathias nodded, starting to hobble after him. However, as the adrenaline started to wear off, he became aware of a terrible pain in his side. Looking down at himself, he noticed a large blood stain on his shirt that was spreading fairly rapidly down his shirt and pants. "L-Lukas...?"

Lukas returns having already spotted the wound with tweezers and a lot of bandages he pulls him onto the couch and lifts his shirt "this is going to be painful." He warns before he cleans off the blood and pulls the skin apart using the tweezers to pull the bullet out.

Mathias sat down and tried to relax, letting Lukas do what he needed. He yanked off his tie and folded it up, then stuck it in his mouth so he wouldn't bite his tongue from the pain. He clenched his teeth and let out a pained groan when Lukas started working on getting the bullet out, already starting to feel a bit woozy.

It takes a few minutes of searching but Lukas pulls the bullet out triumphantly. He then tosses the tweezers and the bullet onto the ground bandaging his wounds wrapping tightly. He then stands and grabs his clothes favorite books and photo albums and his own journals that were different from Matthias's in many ways.

Mathias just relaxed on the couch, doing his best not to pass out while he waited for Lukas to finish packing

Lukas pulls his suitcase forward beside him "where do we go? I'm unsure if we should return to your house they may find us there as well but we need somewhere discreet to stay. We could go to Sweden. He and tino would take us in for a while"

Mathias nodded lightly, pulling out his phone. He called up his pilot and told him to ready the plane to go to Stockholm. Holding his side, Mathias slowly pushed himself to his feet, taking it easy so he wouldn't get lightheaded.

Luckily Norge lives a way out in the country so the plane lands behind the house and Norge helps His newly injured lover into the plane and they head for Stockholm Lukas visibly relaxing.

Mathias got comfortable in the plane, and it wasn't long before he fell asleep, exhausted from the poisoning, blood loss, and pain.

Norge doesn't sleep instead calling sve "hey can you pick us up at the international airport in a few hours?" He asks as he gazes at his sleeping lovers form trying not to pass out as well

Mathias slept soundly on the entire plane ride, his body just not used to this kind of punishment when not in war.

When they Land Lukas can see sve's car outside the airplane window and he shakes matthais awake

Mathias groaned, stirring awake. "Ja...?" He mumbled.

"We're here." He says gently standing since he lost the cane earlier.

Mathias nodded, holding onto his side as he slowly stood up, cringing from the pain in his side and his leg.

They slowly make there way down to the ground extremely slowly. When the reach the ground they can see sve and Tino. Both whose eyes widen at the blood on Matthias's shirt and Lukas's limp "what happened to you two!" Tino says running forward opening the Danes shirts to see the injury. Tears forming in his gentle eyes.

Mathias smiled gently. "I'm okay, Tino, Lukas already patched me up." He said, giving the smaller man a light pat on the shoulder.

Lukas just leans against Matthais tiredly as Tino and sve help them to the car

"what happened?" Tino repeats looking between the two.

"Norge's boss kinda went psycho and made a secret nuclear power plant under ground that gave us both radiation poisoning, and then tried to kill us when we confronted him about it." Mathias explained simply as if discussing the weather. "I also think my boss might be in on it, with the way he's been pushing for a nuclear plant. So it's not safe at either of our homes."

There is shocked silence as they get into the car Norge still silently leaning on matthais.

Mathias let out a tired sigh, wrapping an arm around Lukas and held him close. Due to all the pain of the day lukas starts to drift to sleep in the car leaning against matthais. Relaxing against him and still quite exhausted himself, Mathias dozed off as well, a faint snore coming from him. They reach the house and sve and tino carry the men into the house carefully lying them in the guest bedroom beside each other. Mathias curled up at Lukas' side, draping an arm over him. Lukas is again woken in the night due to his radiation. Mathias was out like a light, his radiation poisoning reacting a bit differently since his primary method of absorption was through his contaminated medication. Since he is unable to sleep he pulls out his laptop and starts looking up everything there is to know about nuclear plants there construction there parts as there safe disassembly. He is up the entire night sitting up in the bed with Matthias's head in his lap running his fingers through his hair as he watches documentaries until morning.

Mathias eventually woke up in the late morning, slowly sitting up with a sleepy groan. His body ached like hell, but he supposed getting shot and not being able to take his pain meds for a while did that to him. Lukas mutters a sleepy "morning" to him as he continues to run his fingers through his hair

Mathias smiled lightly, reaching up to rub his eyes. "Morning...how long have you been up...?"

He smiles and lies "just a little bit. I think I heard tino downstairs cooking breakfest earlier if you want. Also I seem to have lost my phone yesterday. Can I use yours to call ice?" He says as he turn on the tv to watch the news his laptop still open to nuclear research tabs.

Mathias nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulled out his phone, handing it to him. He then carefully got up, holding his side so he didn't strain it, then started to hobble down the stairs to get a bite to eat.

Lukas calls ice for there usual morning phone call telling him that he is visiting sve an tino and yes everything's alright and no he wasn't sick just a little tired. Downstairs tino is serving sve breakfest "oh! Good morning matthais!" The boy says cheerfully "would you like breakfest?"

Mathias nodded, carefully sitting at the table with a cringe. "Ja...and some pain meds, if you've got some..." he said with a sheepish smile.

He smiles spinning around and plopping some pristine white pulls on the table. He then sets a plate of food in front of him. He then turns to sve. "Isn't Peter up yet? Should you go wake him? It isn't good for him to sleep so late and he will be happy to know we have guests."

Mathias let out a relieved sigh, seeing the pills perfectly white. He popped a couple in his mouth, then got started with eating. He hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before, so he was really hungry.

Tino chats with him as sve brings down the disgruntled ten year old from his bedroom who immediatly exclaims "uncle Matt!" And gives him a big hug almost jumping for joy

Mathias let out a surprised and pained gasp when Peter hugged him. While the boy wasn't especially strong, his gunshot wound was very tender still, his skin paling rapidly at the pain that shot from his side through the rest of his body.

He lets go in shock an sve slaps the boys hands "I'm sorry! Are you injured?" The boy asks confused as he holds his chastised hands in front of him sitting beside his uncle.

Mathias forced out a smile, not wanting the boy to worry, gently ruffling up his hair. "I-I'm alright, just a-a bit sore." He replied.

He smiles happily and then from up the stairs they hear lukas's ashamed voice. "someone? Come help me please?" he says almost inaudibly having tried to walk down the stairs but his ankle hurting to much so he was sitting on one of the steps pathetically.

Mathias frowns, pushing himself to his feet in spite of his pain, hurrying to help Lukas. He hobbled up the steps to where Lukas was, helping him to his feet and holding him around the waist so he could walk down the stairs without putting pressure on his injured foot.

"thank you." he says quietly as he sits in the chair and eats off of matthais's plate saying a sheepish hello to the others. Mathias smiled gently, going back to quietly eating as well.

When they finish eating Tino takes a chattering Peter into another room to give him his lessons. Then sve turns a serious look and the other two "s' wh't 'r' w' going t' do?" he says in his thick accent

Mathias frowned thoughtfully. "Well, I need to have a chat with my boss about everything..."

"and then we need to shut down the plant and search for more of them around the country and maybe yours as well matthais." Lukas adds.

Mathias nodded in agreement. "I think he might've been pushing for the plants to justify secret ones he already has..."

"and I hate to propose this but it's possible they are here as well. We should probably search just in case. And in Finland as well."

Mathias nodded. "We should tell Ice, too."

"no I don't want to worry him he would just fret." Norge says not wanting to involve his precious little brother.

"But his boss could have plants, too." Mathias pointed out.

Lukas looks shocked and horrified at the prospect before relaxing "the land there is unstable it's highly unlikely but your right we should check it out just in case."

"Because if there is an underground plant and a volcano erupts too close, it could cause a nuclear meltdown and destroy not only his country, but cause nuclear fallout for most of the northern hemisphere, plus destroy the ocean habitat, which could create God knows how many other problems across the globe."

Lukas flinches "yes that's exactly why" he agrees as he leans down to massage his throbbing ankle "matthais can you have your doctor flown here? I really need to get this evaluated. And afterwords we should search Iceland first."

Mathias nodded. "Ja, I just need my cellphone and I'll make the arrangements." He replied.

Lukas nods returning the borrowed cell and taking some of the pills in front of matthais.

Mathias called up both his doctor and his pilot, making the arrangements to have the doctor flown over. "Alright, he'll be here in a couple hours."

Lukas nods "good because you probably need to have that wound professionally looked at." He turns just as tino comes back into the room looking worried.

Mathias nodded. "Ja, probably." He said. He looked over at Tino when he came in. "Everything alright?" He asked.

"Well there was just a news report that an assassin killed your boss Norge. And they very loosly described you matthais. I don't think anyone will recognize you but we know they want to catch you. Thank goodness they don't have a picture."

"They can't do anything to me even if they caught me. I'm a nation." Mathias said with an irritated huff.

Tino rolls his eyes and Lukas hides a smile. "Oh really? They can try you as a criminal and hold you for eternity. You're not indestructible." Tino says seriously. Lukas just shakes his head,

"he won't be caught there is no trail for them to follow." Which reminds matthais that he never explained about how they got to Lukas's house last night from the office.

"Oh yeah...how did we get out of there? I was expecting to get hauled out riddled with bullets..." Mathias asked, looking to Lukas.

Lukas flushes a little "it's just an old trick I know. Surly you remember? After all we used to fight with England and Russia all the time and they use it as well. It's one of the reasons England and I don't get along." He says avoiding the word magic trying not to sound to crazy especially with others in the room

"Oh yeah, that stuff. You hadn't used it in a while, so I didn't even think about it." Mathias said with a wary chuckle.

Lukas relaxes a little "there's no place of it in this day and age. Though I have a feeling I will be using it alot more in the next couple of weeks. And I'm out of practice it made me really tired." He says smiling gently at him "how's your wound?"

"Tender, but I'll live. Not the first time I've been shot." Mathias replied with a chuckle, lightly rubbing the bandaged wound.

Lukas nods "good no lead poisoning developing?" He asks as he attempts to stand with the intention of helping tino clean the kitchen.

Mathias wraps his arm around Lukas' waist to keep him sitting. "I'm fine. But you need to stay off that foot if your ankle is going to heal."

Lukas scowls at him "it's fine! And someone needs to help tino. We can't make him do extra work because of us."

"Then I'll do it. I at least have a brace for my injured knee. You've got nothing for your ankle." Mathias replied, standing up and sitting Lukas in the seat, then started helping Tino clean up.

Tino just smiles at him and thank him for his help as Lukas scowls "well what are we going to do while we wait for the doctor?" He asks not happy about being an invalid.

Mathias shrugged as he cleaned. "I don't know. There's not much we can do." He replied honestly.

"Well we can establish a plan can't we? Are we going to shut down the plant we know about? Go confront your boss? Search Iceland? Search the other countries? What do we do first? And how do we keep ourselves safe?"

Mathias sighed, ruffling his hair, trying to think. "I think I should confront my boss, and you should head to Ice's to help him search. It'll be safer for you there anyway."

Lukas actually growls "and what part of separating sounds like a good idea?"

"They expect us to stay together. And that way, if one of us gets caught, we both don't get caught." Mathias pointed out.

Lukas is silent as he thinks this over. Sve feels a little out of place and he takes Tino's hand leading him out of the room. Lukas is silent for another few minutes before he confesses "but I don't want to. I want to stay with you. If I'm not I won't know if you're ok."

Mathias smiled gently, walking back over and sat beside him. "I know, but they're mostly after me for shooting your boss. If you stay with me, you'll probably get hurt because of me, and I can't let that happen."

"Yes I know that but I can't leave you either! I can help you as well. What if your boss is in on it? How will you escape if I'm not there to help you"

Mathias sighed lightly. "Lukas, I'm more capable of handling things than you think. You need to help the others look for the plants."

"But what if something bad happens to you? " Lukas says quietly "I couldn't stand it. Not now not after I've only just gotten you back."

Mathias leaned over, kissing him gently. "You've got to learn to trust me, Norge. I can handle myself."

Lukas leans into the kiss but whispers "I do trust you matthais. Just don't get hurt ok?"

"I will do my very best, I swear it." Mathias replied, then gave him a deeper kiss.

Lukas relaxes wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing back passionately pulling him close to his body.

Mathias took hold of him by his waist, pulling him over to sit on his lap again, pulling back from the kiss when he needed the air. Resting his forehead against the other man's, he smiled fondly at him. "Jeg elsker dig."

"Ja Jeg elsker dig." He repeats nuzzling against him fondly. "Ok so your going to Denmark. Should you take sve or tino? So you have backup? I get that in going to Iceland since I know what to look for"

"I might take Sve, but someone has to stay with Peter." Mathias said, nodding lightly.

"Well he is actually Arthur's brother so If we leave him there that frees up tino to come with me. Or even emil and I can do it on our own."

"We shouldn't involve other nations until we know how big this problem is. If we take Peter to Arthur, you know he's going to ask questions." Mathias said.

Lukas sighs "yes your right. Ok so tino stays here you take sve and I take ice?"

Mathias nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Lukas leans up a little to give him another kiss holding onto him tightly unwilling to let him go.

Mathias kissed him back, holding him protectively against his chest.

They kiss for a while Lukas's hand caressing Matthias's chest until they hear a cough and Tinos voice "if you plan to continue please go upstairs." A blush painted over his face.

Mathias pulled back, looking at Tino with a sheepish smile. "Sorry." He said, though he still held Lukas close.

Lukas is blushing as well and tries to pull them into a standing position "what do you want to do matthais?" He asks gently "go upstairs or run over the plan with sve and tino?"

"We should probably discuss things with them, as tempting as it is to have some alone time." Mathias said with a light grin, standing with him to help support him.

Lukas leans on him as the make there way to the living room sitting on the couch where they discuss the best ways to go about it and when they should leave. Around lunchtime the plane with the doctor lands.

Mathias called up the doctor as soon as the pilot messaged him that they landed, giving the doctor instructions on how to get to Sve's house.

It doesn't take long for him to arrive and he rapped smartly on the door as Lukas napped on the couch having not slept well the night before.

Mathias got up and opened the door, smiling lightly. "Good to see a friendly face, come on in." He said, stepping aside for him.

The doctor lugs in all of his equipment including a blood tester "yes an how nice to see you aren't dead yet. I take it the two of you ignored my instructions to take it easy?" He says looking at the sleeping boy on the couch and then glancing at sve and tino on the other couch.

"We uh...kinda got into a gun fight." Mathias said with a sheepish grin, lifting up to show the doctor the bandaged wound of his.

His eyebrows shoot up "what? How the he.. You know what I don't want know just take it off and let me look." He says agitated

Mathias nodded, undoing the bandages. "I don't want you to know, either. I don't want you to get in trouble." He said simply.

He just stares at him before pushing him into a chair and cleaning the wound prescribing some antibiotics and painkillers for the wound then looks at his knee tutting in disapproval "you need a stronger brace now you damaged it again."

Mathias let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry, doc. I was kinda running for my life." He said lightly.

"Alright alright." He says as he fills out a form for a diffrent brace "now let me get some blood to measure your radiation." He says pulling out a syringe.

Mathias nodded, holding out his arm for him.

He takes the blood and runs it through the machine which starts clicking like crazy "it's ten percent higher than last time. You need to be more careful it can mess you up bad." He warns

Mathias nodded. "I think it was the old pain meds. They got contaminated by the radiation, so I've basically been sending the radiation right into my bloodstream."

He looks alarmed "I hope you got rid of them immediately! Even being around a contaminated object can transfer it to you!"

Mathias nodded. "Ja, we got rid of them. I've been taking over the counter stuff in the meantime."

He visibly relaxes "good. Now how has his night sickness been?" He asks moving over to glance at the sleeping boy.

"A bit better, I think." Mathias replied

Tino looks worriedly at him "but he didn't sleep at all last night." He says.

Mathias frowned. "He didn't...?"

Tino shakes his head "no he was up all night. I think on his laptop I heard him muttering to himself." The doc draws a bit of his blood running it through the machine which beeps.

Mathias looked at Lukas worriedly, a bit upset that he lied to him. He then turned to the doctor. "How's his blood?"

He is pale "it's very high bordering on hospitalization levels. Has he been near an open source do you know?"

Mathias growled in frustration, struggling to keep his anger in check. "Ja...he found the source yesterday..." He replied.

He nods "I'm prescribing higher doses of medication and I want to do a blood transfusion to get some of it out of his body. Do you know anyone with a blood match?" He asks as he moves down his body doing a checkup "and does he have any other injuries I need to check?"

"Ja, his ankle is messed up. He's got a brother, but it'll be a few hours before he can get here." Mathias replied, clenching and unclenching his fists as a way to keep his anger in check.

"well call him and have him head this way immediately. Maybe I can bleed him so some of it gets out until he gets here." he says thoughtfully As he lifts up the pant leg around the ankle making Lukas groan in his sleep and the doctor hisses "this looks horrible. It needs an x-ray but its definatly broken maybe even in multiple places he needs to stay off of this permanently until it heals maybe a cast?"

Mathias nodded. "He said he fell, that's all I know." He said, standing up and walking into the other room as he called Ice.

emil picks up the phone sounding a little disorientated "hello?"

"Ice, you need to come to Sve's place as fast as you can." Mathias said.

"What? Why?" He asks as matthais hears Lukas grunt in pain from the other room.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, Lukas is hurt and the doctor needs to do a transfusion, and you're the only person I can think of who's a blood match." Mathias explained.

Emil is silent before "alright I will be there as soon as possible" he says before coughing a little

"Are you feeling alright?" Mathias asked.

"yeah just some ash in my lungs. They say the volcano near the rift is going to go off soon it's been spouting ash for over 24 hours." he says nonchalantly "ok I've got a flight I will see you soon."

Mathias nodded, biting his lip worriedly. "Alright, be careful." He said.

"I will be. See you soon." he says before the phone clicks shut and matthais is left with the silence until he hears Lukas cuss.

Mathias sighed, putting the phone in his pocket and headed back into the living room. "Ice is on his way."

Lukas is awake by now and glaring at the doctor who is examining an x-ray in the light "that's good" the doctor says "yep your ankle is shattered and it appears from more than one impact. No walking for you. Crutches and a cast" he say and Lukas growls

"Listen to the doc, Norge. He knows what he's doing." Mathias said, walking over.

Lukas looks up at matthais hopelessly "I don't have time to be an invalid. We have a lot of work to do so unless my ankle just magically heals itself I will be walking on it."

"Nej, you need to stay off it. I can go deal with my boss on my own and Sve can help Ice check his country. You shouldn't be going near any power plants at this point anyway."

"no. Sve will go with you I will stay with Peter and Tino can go with ice." Lukas says suddenly. "my boss tried to kill us who's to say yours won't either. It's the best option."

Mathias sighed. "Fine, I guess you're right..."

Lukas relaxes a little relieved that he agreed. "Awesome ok I want you and sve to head out now and as soon as ice is done here I will send them off with their mission so go pack a bag ok?"

Mathias nodded, leaning down and pecked his lips. "Just take it easy." He said, then went to go get his things, calling up his pilot to prep the plane again.

Sve grabs his bags as well and the pilot is ready for them when they are exiting the house. Lukas watches them go a sad smile on his face. As soon as everyone leaves the room lukas is in he sighs.

"I'm sorry matthais. I hope you won't be too angry with me"

(reviews are greatly appreciated. I respond to each and everyone of them and I love to hear from you whether you like it hate it of just wanna chat.)


End file.
